<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Me All by bybibucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884631">Give Me All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bybibucky/pseuds/bybibucky'>bybibucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Angst, BDSM, Bisexuality, Blood, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Ignored Safeword, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Knife Play, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Violence, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Rimming, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Soft dom Bucky, Spanking, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bybibucky/pseuds/bybibucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a series of disappointing experiences with wannabe-doms, you give this last new one a chance, and he not only makes you forget every other man you’ve been with but also your own name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>say hi to me on tumblr @bybibucky</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were tied up by your wrists and ankles, arms up above your head, legs spread. He was circling you, the quiet, occasional slap of the whip onto the palm of his hand a constant reminder that he was there, even when you couldn't see him.</p>
<p>It should have excited you more than it did but up to this point, the session had been rather boring. You had been given instructions to wait for him already undressed, kneeling by the entrance. He was to come in later. Keeping you waiting had the purpose of enhancing your desire with every passing second, excitement licking up your back like flames but because you knew that Brock was not one for actually making every fibre of your body quiver in need, it didn't do much for you. Especially when he had come in way too late, your knees uncomfortably digging into the marble flooring for too long.</p>
<p>After that, it hadn't gotten much better. He had told you not to speak a word during the session and then proceeded to ask you several questions, all of which contained degrading words you had specifically said weren't ever turning you on but you willed to let it slide because it wasn't very harmful. You didn't answer to his words, of course, you had been told not to, and he had gotten incredibly angry.</p>
<p>That is how you ended up in this position, standing naked in the middle of the room, nipples only hardened because the air was slightly chilly. It dawned on you that he had just come to punish you, as a power play only he benefited from.</p>
<p>“Hmmm,” he made, “what am I going to do with dirty such a cock slut like you?”</p>
<p>You slightly flinched at the name, you hated it. But you knew better than to call him out on it, he would make it worse.</p>
<p>Although, he was up there already. Especially, when the end of the whip hit the back of your thigh just below your ass without any sort of warning. It was painful and too low to pass as a pleasure zone. But maybe he had just miscalculated his blow.</p>
<p>You didn't want to say anything but couldn't keep in the pained gasp that slipped past your lips. You regretted it immediately.</p>
<p>Brock followed with another whip, this time, on your lower back and you realised the problem wasn't that he didn't know how to handle a whip, it was that he actually wanted to hurt you.</p>
<p>“Stop,” you said, your voice quiet but firm to make him understand.</p>
<p>“What did I say?” Another lash. “I said to shut your mouth!” Another.</p>
<p>The pain was way past pleasurable now and all you wanted was for it to stop. It was the first time during a session with anyone that you had to use your safe word. “Red.”</p>
<p>You felt weirdly guilty about it as if you were letting him down somehow although he was the one hurting you.</p>
<p>He didn't stop. His moves were relentless now, every time the whip hit your skin, it was more painful than the last.</p>
<p>“Brock, fuck,” you gasped, “I said 'red'!”</p>
<p>He hit you again. “And I said to call me Master and not by my name!” Brock was right on the edge of screaming as he hit you over and over again.</p>
<p>Tears that had threatened to spill a minute ago were now fully running down your cheeks. “Red! Red, red, red, red.” The word repeatedly on your tongue like a mantra, desperate for him to stop. “Please, master,” you begged, hoping it would make him happier.</p>
<p>Your cries were fruitless. He was passed only hitting your bottom at this point, the lashes were also all over your back now. Your hands were gripping the restrains on your wrist for dear life, trying to stay upright.</p>
<p>Brock simply kept on going, even until he broke your skin. You let out a scream, sobs following right after and it only seemed to please him.</p>
<p>Lucky for you, you were in a special place for BDSM sessions and every one of the rooms was controlled for moments exactly like this one.</p>
<p>The door swung open and the owner of the club, Tony Stark, and two security guards stepped in.</p>
<p>“What the hell? We're having a session here!” Brock seemed actually shocked that this was happening as if it weren't all his doing. You only felt relief blooming in your chest.</p>
<p>Whilst the guards grabbed your attacker and shoved him out the door, Tony came over to you and wrapped you up in a blanket.</p>
<p>“I'm so sorry,” he said as his hands were running up and down your arms trying to comfort you. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>You weren't exactly sure but you nodded anyway, the movement hesitant. The shock and disbelief towards the situation shook you to the bone.</p>
<p>“Come one, let's get you cleaned up and dressed.” Tony all but carried you to his office, his comforting words keeping your upright. When you got there he helped you into one of the soft leather chairs. “Y/N, I really don't know what to say.”</p>
<p>A glass of water in your hand and you were in much better emotional shape than you were moments ago. Tony had called for a medic and was pacing through the room.</p>
<p>“He seemed so nice on paper and in the conversation we had, I would have never thought he was capable of something like this.”</p>
<p>“Tony,” you said and grasped his wrist, making him stand still for a moment, “it's okay. People are dicks.”</p>
<p>He came to a halt, leaning on the edge of his desk. “I started this place so this exact thing wouldn't happen anymore.”</p>
<p>“I know that. And you've done a great job so far.” You took a sip of your water. “I'm sure the next person you find me will be amazing.”</p>
<p>Tony's head snapped up. “The next person?”</p>
<p>You shrugged your shoulders. “Yeah, why not? I like this way too much for some asshole to ruin the whole thing for me forever. Give me some time though.”</p>
<p>“I'll find you the perfect guy, whenever you’re ready.” He gave you a warm smile. “And thanks for not suing me.”</p>
<p>You let out a laugh. “Yeah, like I would sue you. We're friends and it wasn't your fault. You got me out as soon as you noticed.”</p>
<p>Tony didn't seem very convinced. “You sure you're alright?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” you said pointedly, “but I'm gonna go home now. Take a shower, get his hands off of me.” As you got up, you felt your skin pulling at the cut in your lower back. You hissed, halting your movements. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>“Hey, take it easy there, kid.” Tony had a hand on your shoulder instantly, steadying you. “Wait for the doctor. I’m not letting you out of here without a check-up.”</p>
<p>You shook your head. “I'm fine.” But you followed his instructions nonetheless.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>In the shower, you spent less time cleaning yourself and more time sitting on the floor crying. It had suddenly hit you what happened and you felt the walls around you closing in. You had been utterly helpless and that had made you absolutely terrified.</p>
<p>Giving over your power like that should be purely based on trust and you were beginning to think you were trusting people way too easily. Had it not been in a controlled environment, God knows what would have happened. He could have killed you.</p>
<p>But you wanted to feel that, the thrill of being helpless with a man that could anything he wanted to you but would never harm you because he wouldn't want that. He would want to see you squirm, yes, maybe even writhe in sweet pain but never actually hurt you.</p>
<p>How was that man so hard to find? After the many tries with different men, you had given most of them a disappointing second chance but never found the one right for you.</p>
<p>They didn't understand you and they never even tried to listen. They saw you as an object to get their dick wet but never as a person with feelings that also count in a relationship like this, just like in any other relationship.</p>
<p>You were starting to think there was something wrong with you, too. But then again, you were willing to do so many things for your partner, give them what they asked for.</p>
<p>The shampoo that still traced your hair began to drip down to your eyes and it only made you cry harder. It ran down your back and into the wound, reminding you again and again of what happened.</p>
<p>You didn't think you'd be able to trust like that again soon. If you were to find the right person, that is, you would need a lot of warming up.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Tony called you a couple of times a month over the past year, telling you he’d found someone for you but every time, you declined. You weren’t ready and what he told you about the men didn’t really sound that much different from Brock. You were waiting for your gut to give you the green light.</p>
<p>Roughly a year after the incident, and just before you were ready to give up on the whole thing, Tony called you whilst you were in the middle of folding your laundry. “I think I've got a real nice one for you. He just signed up this morning and he wants exactly what you want.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” To say you were sceptical was an understatement. You trusted Tony, yes. Up until this point, you had seen yourself as simply not lucky enough to find the right guy but Brock? He had been a step in the entirely different direction.</p>
<p>“I'm sure. He isn't new to the scene, if that’s what you were thinking, just the club, so he has experience. And I talked to him for a long time, explained your situation–”</p>
<p>“Tony!”</p>
<p>“– I didn't mention any names, just told him about the incident to let him know we don't accept that sort of thing and to see how he'd react. He was disgusted and so, so angry.”</p>
<p>Angry? “He doesn't have anger issued, does he?” You needed to make sure this time. Brock had been nice in his interview as well, it didn't have to mean anything. You mentally saw Tony spinning in his chair so his feet could be propped up on the desk, which was exactly what he always did during phone calls that took longer than a minute. “No. He's a professional bodyguard, for celebrities and stuff– and he's a feminist!”</p>
<p>“I don't know.” You picked the shirt that was bunched between your fingers back up and smoothed it out over your thigh. “I need to be sure.”</p>
<p>“Then meet with him!” Tony said, “He said he wanted to talk to his match first anyway, to set some ground.”</p>
<p>This guy did seem nice, from what you could grasp from Tony's excitement to bring the two of you together. Maybe he was the best shot in actually getting somewhere with your desires. Fear wasn't going to get in the way any longer, you decided, and talking couldn't hurt.</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“Yes!”, Tony exclaimed. “I promise he won't disappoint.”</p>
<p>You let out a deep breath. “Let's hope so.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Is he here yet?” After a week and a half of worrying, you had spent the remaining days getting more and more excited. Fear and anticipation were a mixture you hadn't felt like this before but you wanted to overcome the fear to enjoy the anticipation. You wanted this, you were sure of it.</p>
<p>“Yep, he came in fifteen minutes ago,” Tony informed you, “I told him to browse the shop.” The club had a little shop attached to it. In every corner, you could find toys and other things to spark your interest and it was your number one place to go to add to your little collection at home.</p>
<p>Tony glanced at his wristwatch. “You were on the dot, he should be here any second.”</p>
<p>And as if on call, there was a tall man standing in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Come in.” Tony walked over to greet him. “Oh, looks like you found something.” He was referring to the discreet bag dangling from the man's fingers. They were actually the first thing you noticed about him and you were immediately entranced. You followed the silver, shining metal plates on his hand up to the rolled-up sleeves of the white button up he was wearing, over his strong, broad shoulders to his neck and finally, his face. And God, he was gorgeous. A jawline to cut glass with, slight stubble tracing his chiselled cheeks, plump lips you instantly wished to devour, and icy blue eyes that gently stared you down. You swallowed the lump in your throat. He was going to be the death of you.</p>
<p>“Y/N?” Tony called, his face showing a mixture of pride and amusement. “Are you with us?”</p>
<p>You violently shook your head. “What? Yes, sorry.”</p>
<p>“Okay, so I'll start over.” He softly cleared his throat. “Y/N, this is James Barnes. James, this is Y/N Y/L/N.”</p>
<p>James took a step forward. “Hello, Y/N. It's nice to finally meet you.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, too,” you said, more to his extended hand than anything else. When you willed yourself to look up, James had slightly raised an eyebrow. He wasn't offended, it more seemed like he was gathering information about you. In general, you felt as if he was intensely studying you rather than being judgmental. His eyes were following your every move but it wasn't creepy, his attention more exciting than unsettling. This was going to be interesting.</p>
<p>“Do you want to grab a coffee with me?” He was somehow smiling with his eyes and you felt yourself unable to resist his offer.</p>
<p>“Sure.” After the initial shock, you found yourself growing more confident and less shy by the second. You bit your lip, smiling up at him and the movement, of course, didn't go unnoticed. His eyes flickered to your lips before snapping back up.</p>
<p>“Sorry, James.” You had totally forgotten that Tony was still in the room. “I would love to hand out with you but I have a lot of work to do.”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes at him but let yourself and James get thrown out of the office.</p>
<p>“Be safe, people. And don't do anything I wouldn't do.” His door was shut a second later.</p>
<p>“That doesn't really narrow it down, Tony,” you called over your shoulder on the way out.</p>
<p>James perked up at that. “Have you...?” He slowly trailed off and slightly tilted his head.</p>
<p>You barked out a laugh. “With him? No. God, no!”</p>
<p>James seemed to relax, nodding.</p>
<p>“No, we're old friends. He got me into the whole thing when he opened the club.”</p>
<p>He nodded again. “Shall we, then? I know a great coffee place.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Thanks, Scott,” James said to the barista that brought your order to your table, never taking his eyes off of you. Normally, you would have shrunken under a gaze like this but for some reason, although it felt like he was reading you like an open book, you weren't intimidated.</p>
<p>“What made you join the club?” you asked, stirring your beverage with the small spoon provided. You thought he had meant buying the coffee to go, talking whilst it is being made, and then going separate ways after exchanging phone numbers. James had something else in mind. He wanted to get to know you, the real you, he’d told you. Not over the phone or through texts. It brought a fresh wind into your usual dates.</p>
<p>Was this a date?</p>
<p>James chuckled into his mug. “Well, it's not that easy to find people that want the same as me. So I thought, have someone find me a girl that does.”</p>
<p>You narrowed your eyes at him. “So either you are so sadistic that even people who like that sort of thing don't want to be your sub or you're very lazy.”</p>
<p>“Neither,” James stated, “I just need to really klick with the person to be able to actually fully enjoy it.” He leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands behind his neck. “But maybe I am lazy.” His smile was sickening as not knowing what he would be up to tightened your insides. A good trade for a dom, you found.</p>
<p>“So you're not a sadistic asshole? Because I've met plenty of those, I don't need another.”</p>
<p>James' posture tensed slightly, though it was barely noticeable to an untrained eye. “You have?”</p>
<p>You shrugged, looking down at your coffee.</p>
<p>“Tony said there was a major incident a few months ago. The dude just lashed out on his sub. I don't know if you heard.” He sat back up straight. “It makes me so fucking angry. No dom has the right to do that to their sub, to physically hurt them without their consent. But even with it, it’s just- it's fucking disgusting. He should be locked up.”</p>
<p>You stared at him with big eyes. James was actually angry – no, furious – about what happened to you. You didn't know what to say and he noticed your bewilderment. “What is it?” he asked.</p>
<p>“It was me,” you blurted out.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“The guy that abused his sub. He was my dom. Well, not <em>my </em>dom, I do have standards but, but he was with me back then.” You searched his face for signs of a sudden negative mindset against you but you found none.</p>
<p>“Oh shit. That's fucking horrible.” James took hold of your hand on the table. “I'm sorry you had to go through that.”</p>
<p>You breathed out a little laugh. “It's not your fault, you didn't do it,” you said and then there was a small pause between you.</p>
<p>“Can I ask what happened?” He was looking at you in the way that seemed normal for him, really studying your features. You couldn't believe he was actually interested in you.</p>
<p>“You really want to know?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” he said and took a sip of his coffee. “We have to know our boundaries and limits. If you want to do a scene with me, I need to know what triggers you so it doesn't happen again. I wouldn't ever want to hurt you.”</p>
<p>He was somehow the only man you had ever been with to say something like this. All other men had been only interested in themselves. The expression you wore spoke loudly but James read it differently.</p>
<p>“I mean, I <em>do </em>want to hurt you, that's why we're here,” he added, a sly smirk on his lips. “I just don't want to, well, traumatise you.”</p>
<p>Grinning suddenly, and you had no idea where that came from, you said, “that's good.” The breath you were holding slowly eased out of your lungs and so you were able to tell him. “The first session with him was boring. I was only wet because I had been turned on the whole day before in anticipation. We weren't in sync at all and he did nothing to change that. And <em>I </em>couldn't do anything about it because he had told me to keep my mouth shut. But I thought it was just because it was our first time together so I gave him another chance.” Up until then, you had been fine speaking about it. To this part you had gotten with your friends as well, talking to them about your sex life. You had no issues talking about it with others, even practical strangers, you'd never been shy about it but now came the difficult part.</p>
<p>Whilst you were talking, James had let you run your mind freely, never interrupting, not even to ask a question. He was careful with you, you noticed and it made you feel that tad better.</p>
<p>“The second time was the same. I wasn't allowed to talk but it was so boring again that I decided to speak up about it, maybe help him along.”</p>
<p>James could see where this was going. That dude got angry because you disobeyed him. But that was still no reason to fully lash out on you. His fist clenched under the table where you couldn't see, his face remained calm.</p>
<p>“He got so fucking furious. His punishment went from zero to a hundred real quick and he was just bringing that whip onto my back so many times.” With every word you spoke, James got more and more angry.</p>
<p>“That's not okay.” It was the first time he spoke during your story. “That's not what punishment is about.” He needed you to know that he wouldn't be like this.</p>
<p>You nodded. “I know. But I couldn't do anything about it, I was tied up. So I used my safe word. He didn't listen.”</p>
<p>Across the table, you could clearly see that James was trying to hold it together for your sake. Had he been alone, he would have punched something. It was itching under his fingernails.</p>
<p>“Long story short, he hit me a few times too high on my back and called me all sorts of degrading names, broke the skin and didn't stop, not even when I screamed my safe word at him but, fortunately for me, Tony's security heard and got him off of me before anything too bad happened.”</p>
<p>Jamey grabbed both of your hands, staring intently at you. “I would never, ever do something like that. You safeword out, I stop everything immediately. No question, okay?”</p>
<p>It warmed your heart how much he cared. You didn't think anyone could fake that. “Okay. It's fine, really, I got over it mostly,” you said, shrugging your shoulders. Ever since the incident, you told yourself that every day.</p>
<p>“Still. This is important,” he insisted, “we have to fully trust each other.”</p>
<p>The conversation suddenly started to weigh down on you. You felt your chest tighten. “Can we change the subject?”</p>
<p>His whole demeanour changed completely. He sat back up in his chair, gently let go of your hands, and drank more of his coffee, prompting you to do so as well. It was lukewarm by now and you involuntarily made a face into the mug.</p>
<p>“Do you want a new one?”</p>
<p>Your eyes snapped up to his. “No, it's fine.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Can I ask you something else? Just to see if were are roughly on the same page kink-wise.”</p>
<p>You breathed out a laugh, more at ease now. “Sure.”</p>
<p>“What do you like? I mean, what gets you really, really hot?” he asked and just by his words, you wouldn't have sparked him a dom at all. He was so nice but looking at him now, you could feel the strength and dominance oozing off of him in steady waves. You couldn't deny that it excited you beyond anything you’d known before him.</p>
<p>“Knives,” you couldn't help but blurt out. It's the first thing you thought of and you weren't able to lie to him when he was looking at you like that. “I love knives.”</p>
<p>“Huh,” he breathed, clearly intrigued. “What else?”</p>
<p>Whilst you were trying to think of more, you studied him, his face, his muscle-clad body underneath his tight button up. He was an absolute Adonis, you found no flaws.</p>
<p>“I like being told what to do, to be used for your entertainment.” You glanced up at his eyes and suddenly couldn't look away. His pupils were blown just a tiny bit and they caught your gaze, not letting go. “I want to please you, I want you to push me around however you like.”</p>
<p>James leaned forward. “Tell me something you have never told anyone before.”</p>
<p>You couldn't hesitate even if you wanted to. “I get off on getting you off. If I were to suck your dick.” His eyes quickly danced around the room to see if anyone was close but you didn't care. “I wouldn't even need to touch myself to almost come.”</p>
<p>He sucked in a breath. “So you want to be a good girl for me?”</p>
<p>At his words, your thighs clenched under the table, needing to release the bit of tension gathered there. It was suddenly getting hot in the café. You nodded hastily, biting your lip.</p>
<p>“I love when you do that,” James confessed, “gets your lips all puffy and red. What else?”</p>
<p>You didn't even need to think of more, everything already on the tip of your tongue. “I want to be tied up and kept on edge for hours, merciless at your command,” you spoke, quietly now.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and hummed. “I can see it already, you would be so good for me, not coming until I tell you to.” He paused, savouring the moment. “Can't wait to have you beneath me.”</p>
<p>“Then why are you waiting?” You couldn't believe your own words. Since when were you this eager?</p>
<p>His eyes snapped open. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>You nodded, biting your lip again. But then, something you hadn’t felt in a while settled in. Fear. And all of a sudden, you weren’t so sure anymore. What if this went wrong?</p>
<p>“Hey,” James caught your attention again, “you can change your mind anytime.”</p>
<p>You shook your head. “No, I want to. Don’t get me wrong.” And then you ran out of things to say.</p>
<p>“Look, I’m in no hurry,” James said, his voice doing a little to settle you, “if you need time to, you know, figure things out, that’s fine by me. Call me if you want.” And with a smile, he was gone before you knew it. His number was on a card on the table right where his mug had been a moment before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that you knew his full name, you felt obliged to google him. Tony had said he was a bodyguard for the rich and famous but James had only started doing that after retiring from the army, you found out through his website. That would explain his insane physique. Insanely hot, that is.</p><p>You weren’t completely sure what to think of him. He really did seem nice, listening to what you had to say and all, and Tony trusted him as well, so maybe you should, too? Then again, Brock had seemed nice at first as well.</p><p>You thought it over over a glass of wine and some lasagna. You had three possibilities, you established. One, you’d have a go with James and it would turn out great. Two, you’d have a go with James and it would turn out horrible. Three, you’d never find out. That last one came with the comfort of knowing that you wouldn’t get hurt but it also meant you might miss out on the best sex of your life. But was that worth it? You didn’t want it to be. Then again, you’d be in the club and if something were to go wrong, you could still rely on Tony and his security staff to help you.</p><p>There wasn’t much on the internet to find of him. He seemed fairly private in a good way and was just not a very public person. You found you liked that more than a person with social media obsession. James, for one, had an Instagram account but was yet to post more than a picture from two years ago.</p><p>But texting, he was good at. Always messages longer than one line and with proper grammar and punctuation, little to no emoticons. You were a little bit looser in style when it came to texting but he didn’t put you off. On the contrary, to you, his dominance was coming across in the same way it did in person. After a couple of weeks of texting, James was yet to ask you out again and when he did, you accepted so quickly it was borderline embarrassing but you wanted to see him again, you weren’t gonna lie.</p><p>:::::</p><p>He took you to his place saying he wanted to have a talk.</p><p>“Do we have to discuss this?” you asked as you sat on his kitchen island, feet dangling off the side, “I'm hungry.”</p><p>James turned towards you, a pan in one hand, wooden spoon in the other, apron and everything. “Well, I'm cooking right now, aren't I? I can't pull the food out of my ass. And I'm not having sex with you until we've talked.”</p><p>“But you could order some.”</p><p>“I prefer cooking.”</p><p>You whined, “but it takes so long.”</p><p>He let the things fall onto the counter and was in front of you in two long strides. “You know I don't like complaining. And you should know I make a mental list with naughty things you do and they'll all come back to bite you in the ass later.”</p><p>You bit your lip.</p><p>“But it doesn't seem like you would hate that all too much, would you?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. He was so close you could feel his breath across your face. “Maybe we should change the rules.”</p><p>“You haven’t told me any rules yet,” you said. James raised an eyebrow. “Except the no touching rule,” you hastily added. He’d told you that one over text just last week.</p><p>James smiled devilishly. “That's a good rule. And, for your sake, I hope you have been following it. But I won’t let you come altogether, not until you talk this through with me, at least.”</p><p>That wouldn't do. You jumped off the counter. “Okay. Shoot.”</p><p>He chuckled. “Not like this,” he said, “over food.”</p><p>“I'm not hungry,” you offered fruitlessly.</p><p>“You just said you were a moment ago.” He turned back around to stir some more in his pot.</p><p>Fuck. He was too good.</p><p>-</p><p>To be honest, not only he was good, his food was as well. You were secretly glad that you hadn't ordered in. This was much better. He had a massive dining table that you were now sitting at opposite each other. Silence was stretched out between the two of you but that was good, you could concentrate on the amazing taste.</p><p>“Shall we start with some questions?” he interrupted your bliss.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You know exactly what I'm talking about.”</p><p>You mournfully swallowed your bite. “Ask away.” It was then that you noticed that he was already done with his food and you felt immediately bad for taking so long. Though, he didn't make a move to get up or rush you.</p><p>“So, we've already established that you're okay with oral. What about anal?”</p><p>You choked on a piece of chicken, almost coughing it back up. A stray tear ran down your cheek and James was instantly next to you to make sure you weren’t dying and to wipe it away, his other hand gently clapping on your back. You help up a hand. “It's fine,” you managed, voice hoarse, “never done anal. I would maybe be okay with a little plug but nothing more.”</p><p>He sat back down. “That's alright,” he said, “You told me you like knives. Any other tools?”</p><p>You almost didn't want to say it. “It's not really a tool but like your arm,” you confessed, “the metal one.”</p><p>James held it out and moved his fingers, seemingly plotting ideas, though he was surprised it was a turn on for you. “What do you want me to do with it?”</p><p>“Anything,” you breathed.</p><p>All of a sudden, his pupils were blown just a tad. “I'll see what I can do,” he promised. “Finish your food.”</p><p>You took in a sharp breath, disappointed in yourself that you would forget it when it tasted so good.</p><p>Once both plates were clean, he put them in the sink and you migrated over to the sofa.</p><p>You said cross-legged opposite him, ready to listen to him talk.</p><p>“You probably realised it by now but I'm more of a rewarding kind of dom than one that is super into punishments,” he started, “of course, if you're naughty, you get punished but I would much rather see you squirm in bliss. You don't have to call me anything if you don't want to but maybe we'll think of something we both like. I would like to call you what I have already said over text and whatever I think fits in the moment. You said you don't like degrading things so those are out of the question, of course.”</p><p>Whilst he spoke, his eyes were on you at all times, reading your reactions like an open book. This was a gift he had always possessed, one that came handy in conversations such as the one you were having. “Kissing is okay and you can touch me anytime except when I tell you not to move your hands.”</p><p>You nodded, forcing yourself to remember it all.</p><p>“Sometimes, it will be not too intense but up there, sometimes, I will be so rough with you, you won't be able to walk the next day and other times, it could be slow and sweet. Well, not really <em>sweet </em>per se but definitely not as rough,” he explained, “it all depends on my mood and how much you oblige.”</p><p>At his words, your mouth got dry. It all sounded so good you couldn't wait to explore everything with him.</p><p>“You will obey me as much as you can, if I happen to want something you realise you absolutely cannot do, please tell me right away,” he stressed. Especially this part seemed to be exceptionally important to him. He couldn't emphasise enough how much trust meant to him.</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“Use your words, darling.”</p><p>“Yes,” you said, “I understand and I trust you.”</p><p>He nodded. “Lastly, I don't know what all this will bring, whether we're gonna have a relationship or not, but we are not playing anywhere outside the club. At least not for a long time.” He needed that security if something were to go wrong. He doubted that would happen but he wasn't going to take any chances.</p><p>You fell silent and James noticed right away.</p><p>“What is it?” he prompted.</p><p>Hesitation was written all over your face but you opened your mouth anyway. “You think this could become a relationship?”</p><p>He seemed taken off guard. “I guess. Why not? You're a gorgeous woman and I could maybe see a future with you if we happen to klick in that department,” he said, “but we've only known each other for a few weeks.”</p><p>You nodded, agreeing with him.</p><p>“There is more, isn't there?”</p><p>“No, it's fine,” you shrugged it off.</p><p>“Don't lie to me.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, sighing deeply. “Are you seeing other people?” You knew you had no right to ask but the question was nagging you ever since you got home after you had parted ways last time.</p><p>His features softened. “No, I'm not,” he answered, giving you a warm smile.</p><p>Relief flooded your veins at his words although you knew it wasn't right. “Me neither. I mean, I'm not dating anyone.”</p><p>“Is there anything you've always wanted to try but never got the chance to?” he asked, changing the subject.</p><p>“Breath play.” The words shot out of you before you could even finish thinking them.</p><p>James stared at you for a moment, needing to process what you said. “Breath play?” To say he was shocked would be a bit of an understatement. Not that he wasn't intrigued but he wouldn't have seen you as the type of person who wanted that, for some reason.</p><p>You, on the other hand, immediately regretted saying anything, shame creeping over you. But the words were out now and you mentally prepared yourself to be called out on your weirdness.</p><p>“That's kinda hot.”</p><p>At his words, you head snapped up, half relieved, half scared he was messing with you. “Really?”</p><p>“I never got anyone to do it with me and I honestly pushed it to the back of my mind but now that you say it, we have to try.”</p><p>Had you been a different person or maybe alone, you could have almost cried. In fact, you felt a few tears well up but you willed them to leave. James wasn't judgemental at all, you had to get used to that.</p><p>You nodded, not able to say anything to the matter. “What else do you like?” you asked, “I feel like we've only talked about me so far.”</p><p>James grinned. “I love a good girl in a nice lingerie set. Taking it off, fucking her in it, doesn't matter,” he said, “also, marking her, making her mine for everyone to see.” The way he phrased the words made your breath hitch and your thighs clench. Tony really had chosen the perfect guy for you.</p><p>“When do we start?” was the only question you could form.</p><p>:::::</p><p>You really shouldn't have asked. He knew how eager you were although he pretended not to. It had been two weeks now and you had only ever spoken over texts after you had gotten home.</p><p>James loved to tease you, be it over random texts in which he described <em>in detail </em>what he was going to do to you or pictures of him that you received late at night when you were tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep with the constant turned on state of mind. He was killing you and he loved every second of it.</p><p>You couldn't simply ignore it, though – you had tried that – because you were to be punished later and your record was slowly getting longer and longer with little things you did that displeased him. And relieving the tension between your legs was off the table altogether. You just wanted to come.</p><p><em>James</em>, you typed into your phone. You didn't add anything else, scared he would take it badly and add it to your naughty list.</p><p><em>Y/N</em>, was his only reply. He knew exactly what you wanted.</p><p>
  <em>Please.</em>
</p><p>You didn't get a reply for over two hours before your phone let you know you had another message,</p><p><em>Friday. 4 pm. Room 107</em>.</p><p>You would have jumped into the air right then and there, had it not been for your colleagues sitting so close to you. Right, work.</p><p>:::::</p><p>You were standing in the middle of the large room, lights dimmed and getting hotter by the minute. He had told you to tie your hair in a ponytail and now it was gently tickling your neck as you felt tiny beads of sweat form across your skin.</p><p>James was somewhere behind you, rustling. You didn't dare turn around to see what it was but you hoped it might be the bag he had when he first met you. Excitement traced over your skin, leaving goosebumps on its way, as you were trying to imagine what it was that he had bought. You had no idea.</p><p>He stepped in front of you, though seemingly empty-handed. “Look at me.”</p><p>You lifted your gaze.</p><p>“Tell me your colours,” he said, the demanding tone already sending more thrills over your body.</p><p>“Green means 'good, keep going'. Yellow is 'slow down, please' and red means 'stop,' you explained.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>He started to circle you slowly. “I will not get angry if you use either of the words. You are to enjoy this as much as I am.”</p><p>You nodded in response and James stopped in his tracks. “Words, darling.”</p><p>“Yes, James.”</p><p>“Call me Bucky.”</p><p>You furrowed your eyebrows. “Bucky? Why?”</p><p>“It's my name, doll. My friends call me Bucky,” he said, “now close your eyes and hold out your right palm.”</p><p>You did. And all of a sudden, you felt something soft touch your skin and you jumped slightly at the contact.</p><p>“It's a blindfold,” he informed you. “I'm going to tie it so you can't see anymore.”</p><p>Bucky let you stand like that for what felt like an hour before you felt him come up behind you. “Turn around.” He ran his fingers over your jaw and lips when you faced him and you jumped at the initial contact. His thumb traced your bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. “Suck.”</p><p>You instantly wrapped your soft lips around the digit, sucking gently with your tongue drawing slow patterns on the underside.</p><p>“You like that, don't you? Thinking of my dick in your mouth instead of my finger?” The pitch of his voice had become significantly lower in the past minute and it got so hot, you wanted to see his expression when you eagerly nodded around his thumb.</p><p>He pulled it out of your mouth with a light 'plop', leaving a trail of wetness behind.</p><p>“On your knees, baby.”</p><p>You obliged, settling down on your calves.</p><p>“Good girl,” he cooed, a hand running through your hair, pushing back the stray bits that had fallen out of your ponytail, “now hands behind your back and open your mouth.”</p><p>You knew exactly what was coming and you felt saliva gathering in your mouth in anticipation.</p><p>The sound of a zipper being opened echoed through the room and soon you felt the tip of his cock carefully teasing your lips before he started to push in.</p><p>Bucky was by no means small and just the tip stretched your jaw in the most delicious way but you wanted all of him and so you leaned forward.</p><p>“Oh, fuck yes, doll,” he groaned, “just like that. I'm gonna fuck your mouth.”</p><p>You moaned around his cock in response, sinking down further.</p><p>He took hold of your jaw and started to pull out before slowly inching back in. You opened your mouth as much as you could for him, tongue pushing up into his length. All you wanted was to make him feel good.</p><p>His thumb traced your cheek as he fucked your mouth, he could feel himself. “Fuck, baby. So good.”</p><p>With every thrust, your nose brushed against the carefully maintained hair at the base of his cock. You had never gone this deep before but with the way he guided your over his length, it wasn't all that difficult. You enjoyed every second of it, wetness gathering in your panties. No doubt you were already soaking your jeans as well. Your thighs clenched together at the thought of his reaction once he took them off. What you would do to see him right now.</p><p>Suddenly, he pulled out fully and you tried to follow his movement to get him back inside you. Bucky chuckled above you. “Doll,” he tutted, “I don't want to come yet.”</p><p>A small sigh of relief left you. For a second, you had been afraid you'd done something wrong.</p><p>“Stand up for me.”</p><p>Pushing yourself up by your feet only, he hadn't allowed you to take your hands off your back, you lost your balance a little but Bucky caught you by your forearms. “Easy there,” he laughed.</p><p>“Sorry,” you mumbled, suddenly scared you'd disappointed him.</p><p>All of a sudden, he stood so close to you, you felt your chest barely touching his, heat radiating off of him. “Don't be. You've been good so far.”</p><p>That made you smile brightly, feeling brave for a second. “Can I kiss you?” you asked, biting your lip. It wasn't a taboo to kiss during a session but not something you had done before. Every other guy had been put off by the idea and Bucky had told you he wouldn't mind.</p><p>He answered with a kiss, instantly deep and passionate. Bucky really wasn't playing around, though he didn't touch you.</p><p>You, on the other hand, desperately wanted to both feel his hand all over your body and roam your own over his. Before your hands could even twitch where they were holding onto each other, Bucky had taken a step back.</p><p>“Hmm, you're making it hard to concentrate,” he chuckled. “You're way too dressed,” he observed. “Hands up above your head. Keep them there.”</p><p>Without even a second of hesitation, your hands flew to their assigned position.</p><p>Bucky tugged your shirt over your head swiftly, before unclasping your bra, and throwing it off to the side.</p><p>He gave no hint of warning before he dipped his head down and sucked one of your nipples into his mouth. You whined high in your throat in surprise and pleasure as his teeth nibbled on the hardened bud. With the distraction, your hands fell onto his shoulders. He stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>“What did I say?” he growled from his position against your chest.</p><p>You swallowed. “Keep my hands above my head.”</p><p>“That's right. And what did you do?”</p><p>You hesitated.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Put them on your shoulders.”</p><p>“Correct. You know what that means.” He ripped the blindfold off and you blinked at the sudden brightness of the room. Your eyes flew to his face. Bucky wore disappointment very sexily but nonetheless, you felt yourself weirdly guilty to be the reason for it.</p><p>His voice rumbled from deep within his chest as he spoke his next words. “Lose the jeans.” Without even giving you another glance, he moved over to the bed and sat on the edge. He tapped his thighs.</p><p>Excitement shook through you as you wobbled with week knees over to him to position yourself on his legs, bending over for him.</p><p>Bucky's hands smoothed circles over your ass, one of them pushing one side of your panties out of the way. “Count to five,” he told you, followed by a loud smack onto your ass cheek.</p><p>Your breath hitched in your throat. “One.”</p><p>Another slap.</p><p>“Two,” you counted, voice still a bit steady, although you could barely keep your focus on the numbers.</p><p>Another.</p><p>A moan left your lips, you couldn't hold it in any longer. “Three,” you choked out, “oh God.”</p><p>He paused, rubbing your cheek, the redness in the shape of his hand a welcomed sight. You squirmed on his lap.</p><p>“Patience, baby.” His words were followed by another delicious hit on your ass, keeping you on edge with surprise and he spanked you again just after you said 'four'.</p><p>“Five, ahh.”</p><p>“Colour?”</p><p>“Green,” you sighed.</p><p>“Good girl.” He was so good at this, knew exactly what to say to get you all hot and desperate. “Enough with the foreplay,” Bucky said. “I want you, now.”</p><p>You climbed off his lap and let yourself get pushed onto the mattress. Above you, he remained standing and for the first time, you could really look at him and he was absolutely perfect. Strong muscles stretched over broad shoulders, the lines following rigidly down to a gorgeous v just where his hips met his jeans. And he filled those beautifully, thick thighs and his thick cock stuffed into the fabric. You felt your mouth water once more. The metal of his left arm added to the whole appeal, making him look even more dangerous.</p><p>“Just so that you don't get the chance to mess up again, I'm gonna tie you up.” And he was swiftly done with it, as the bed had special hooks to tie rope to. Bucky used a soft kind and pulled the knots exactly tight enough that it didn't hurt but you couldn't get out either. You felt safe immediately.</p><p>He also tied to the bed so you were now stretched out like a starfish, exposed mercilessly if it weren't for the panties but he had something for that as well. Smirking, he knew precisely what he was doing to you when he pulled out the knife from the back of his jeans.</p><p>Your pussy clenched around nothing as you saw him with the sharp tool in his hands and you let out a sudden moan. He was killing you with the suspense, you needed him on you.</p><p>Bucky wasted no time teasing you with the sight. Instead, he knelt on the bed in between your legs. “This is in the way,” he remarked, talking mostly to the completely soaked fabric there. Without a word and any sign of hesitation, he hooked the blade underneath one of the sides and tore the lace apart.</p><p>Your back arched off the bed, wrists and ankles fighting the restraints.</p><p>“Keep still, baby girl.” He locked his gaze with yours. “I don't want to hurt you.”</p><p>But you couldn't, as much as you tried. The desire that had spontaneously overcome you forcing you writhe on the bed.</p><p>He pushed a hand down on your abdomen to keep you still. “Stop it or I have to punish you again.”</p><p>“No!” you exclaimed, “I wanna be good. Please, I'll be good.”</p><p>His lips curled into a proud smile. “That's what I thought.” He cut the other side and discarded the ruined garment over to somewhere behind him, the knife was put neatly on the side table by the bed.</p><p>“Oh, would you look at that,” he cooed, attention fully on your glistening pussy that was on display just for him, “so wet for me.” He couldn't wait, he had to taste you. And so he scooted back a little and bent down to kiss along your inner thigh straight up to your cunt. There, he instantly attached his lips onto your clit and sucked, hard.</p><p>You couldn't keep it together any longer. A string of curses fled your mouth, accompanied by all sorts of ecstatic noises. Your hips moved desperately, trying to get as much friction onto your bundle of nerves as you could with the restrains. “Oh God, Bucky. I'm so close.”</p><p>He hummed against your pussy, sending even more waves of pleasure through you, and moved his head up and down whilst still sucking on your clit. His tongue drew little patterns on the bud and it drove you utterly crazy.</p><p>“Let me come, please!” you begged, needing to feel that release.</p><p>And you were right on the edge when he pulled himself away completely. “I thought you wanted to be left on the edge for hours?”</p><p>Your head shook violently on its own accord. “Please, no. I was so good, please,” you practically sobbed. “Bucky, please–“</p><p>“Hey.” He grabbed your face gently, eyes suddenly clear again. “Which colour, baby?” he asked, apparently sensing your distress. He didn't know you well enough yet to be sure whether you were still okay or not.</p><p>“Green.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” he insisted.</p><p>You nodded as well as you could with him holding your face. “Green,” you promised.</p><p>He dipped down to kiss you again, deeply, you could taste yourself on his lips, and it took your breath with him when he pulled away. “So good for me,” he reassured you, “I'll let you come now.”</p><p>Within seconds, his attention was back between your legs. This time, his tongue flicked your clit as he pushed the middle finger of his right hand slowly into your tight heat. Your slick was dripping onto the mattress and your walls clenched around him, not wanting to let him go.</p><p>As he continued to draw patterns on your clit, he eased his finger in and out of you steadily, careful to brush his fingertip against your g-spot every time.</p><p>If he had been to ask you a question now, you wouldn't have been able to answer, the ability to form coherent sentences had been out the window since he started his game on your cunt. Only moans and whines left your lips as you writhed on the bed for him, mixed with his name over and over again.</p><p>He kept you on the edge for a little while longer, you tried to hold it off for as long as you could but when he pressed his tongue flat onto you sensitive bundle of nerves and religiously rubbed your inner walls in the perfect spot, you were gone for. The orgasm hit you with a force like never before, not even sounds were leaving you as your eyes rolled to the back of your head, back arching off the bed. You pulled fiercely at the restrains and it hurt but you didn't notice, the ecstasy washing over you was too delicious for you to concentrate on anything else.</p><p>Bucky milked you for what you had, drinking up all the juices you were giving him, all the while keeping the pressure on both your clit and g-spot with tight circles until you finally came down from your high.</p><p>He spoke to you but you couldn't hear, too loud was the ringing in your ears. You closed your eyes to gather yourself again.</p><p>When you opened them again, your arms and legs were free and Bucky was sitting above you, slight concern written over his face.</p><p>“There you are,” he said, “I lost you for a second. Colour?”</p><p>You closed your eyes again and sighed contently. “Very, very green.”</p><p>Bucky chuckled. “You up for another or have I broken you?”</p><p>“I'm good. It was just very intense.” You couldn't fight off the smile.</p><p>Instantly, Bucky was back to his dominant side. “Turn over,” he instructed, “I'm gonna fuck you now.”</p><p>You did as you were told and heard a gasp above you. Before you could ask, you felt his fingers tracing the scar on your lower back. “Is this from him?”</p><p>You nodded into the mattress. “Just ignore it, I know it's ugly.”</p><p>His breath fanned across your skin there. “It's not ugly. Nothing on you is ugly in any way.” Briefly, he pressed his lips there in a small kiss before he straightened up again. “Spread your legs for me.”</p><p>You hadn't noticed him taking off his pants but he must have at some point because once he fit in the space between your thighs, he aligned the tip of his cock with your entrance.</p><p>Ever so slowly, and with every inch of him that he pushed inside you for the very first time, your breath eased out of your lungs until you couldn’t see straight.</p><p>“Colour?”</p><p>“Green.”</p><p>“Good girl,” he groaned, “you feel so good around me, squeezing me tightly.” Bucky pulled back out almost fully before snapping his hips forward again. He hit your spot dead on and you fought back the urge to scream in delight as he repeated the action relentlessly. Using his metal hand beside your head as leverage, he fucked into you with an almost brutal pace and you loved every second of it.</p><p>“Fuck baby, you got me so close already,” he said and began rubbing quick circles on your clit simultaneously.</p><p>You moaned and whimpered for him, getting close again yourself. All you could do was nod in response.</p><p>“Come on, baby girl,” he demanded, “I need to feel you come around me.”</p><p>With your hands gripping the bedsheets so tightly your knuckles were turning white, you were seconds away.</p><p>Bucky leaned down to kiss along your shoulder blades, playfully biting the skin there and that was all you needed.</p><p>Wall pulsating around his thick member, you came for the second time that night and it was somehow even more intense than the last. White hot ecstasy set fire to your body as you helplessly repeated his name like a mantra, moaning just for him.</p><p>He followed you just moment after, releasing himself in thick white ribbons in your tight heat, shuddering above you.</p><p>For a minute, he continued to push himself in and out of you, though much, much slower until he came to a stop and rolled off to the side.</p><p>You were completely worn out, not able to change your position right now and your heart sank when Bucky got up.</p><p>It was probably a mixture of both the emotional rollercoaster he had just put you through and the exhaustion deep within your bones but when you noticed that he was leaving the room, you felt a tear roll down your cheek onto the bed. Of course, he was too good to be true.</p><p>You were wrong, however, because Bucky didn't leave to leave but to get a washcloth from the adjoined bathroom.</p><p>He kissed you on the shoulder before he used it to clean the space between your legs. Thus far, he hadn't noticed your crying.</p><p>Only when he had put away the cloth and lain back down beside you, did he see the little tear.</p><p>“Shit,” he cursed, “what's wrong?” Without hesitation, he gathered you up in his arms.</p><p>You shook your head. “Nothing.” And it was nothing. You were a strong woman.</p><p>“Don't lie to me.” The deep dominant grumble in his voice wasn't fully gone yet and so you couldn't decline him even if you wanted to.</p><p>“It's stupid,” you mumbled, “I just thought you'd left.”</p><p>Bucky must have realised that you didn't want to push the subject. “Now, why would I do that when I have a gorgeous woman in my bed right now?” he asked, “Though, this isn't really my bed.”</p><p>A quiet laugh bubbled out of your chest.</p><p>“There we go,” he said, stroking your shoulder, “we're here to have fun, after all.”</p><p>“Well, I had a lot of fun,” you confessed.</p><p>“Me, too.”</p><p>There was a brief pause between you.</p><p>“But next time, I feel like we could turn it up a notch.”</p><p>“Next time?”</p><p>“Sure,” Bucky said, “you don't seriously think I'm done with you. Today was just testing the waters.”</p><p>Your breath caught in your throat. “I can't wait.” And you really couldn't, realising that the possibilities were practically endless with this man.</p><p>“After all, you don't know what's in the bag yet.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And you didn’t find out what was in the bag until a week later when he invited you to the club a second time. You’d grown addicted to him, you had to admit. He was so good to you, like no one in your past had ever been and you didn’t feel ashamed to say that you enjoyed it and longed to feel more. This no touching rule was really biting your ass.</p><p>You felt the need to text him, telling him how much he was torturing you, in hopes that he would be merciful. What a naïve little thing you were.</p><p>Begging via text message for days on end didn’t get you very far and you soon realised that he would be the only one to make a move. You should have known. After all, he was calling the shots.</p><p>Then, he called you. When you saw the name on the display you almost dropped your phone trying to answer the call but succeeded in the end.</p><p>“Kitten, what have I told you?” Your eyes rolled to the back of your head at his sultry voice.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Bucky,” you whispered. A ‘sir’ almost slipped past your lips.</p><p>Bucky made a disapproving sound. “No, baby, that is not what I told you.” He was referring to the countless messages you had sent. He had left most of them on read but the few that he’d replied to all read the same thing: be patient.</p><p>“I’m trying to be patient,” you whined, “but you make it so hard. All I can think of is finally having your hands on me again.”</p><p>“I have work to do, you know that.”</p><p>“Please, I’m sorry,” you said, “just forget I said anything. Call me when you’re ready.” You were about to hang up when he spoke again.</p><p>“I could do Friday,” he offered and you heart jumped in your chest.</p><p>And Friday couldn't have come by any more slowly. To you, it felt like the minutes were dragging by like molasses, just like your cunt seemed to be dripping constantly now. When it did roll around, you could barely sleep, imagination going at full speed as you tried to think of what James had planned.</p><p>:::::</p><p>He had you standing in the middle of the room again, fully dressed except for shoes and socks, just like last time.</p><p>The only difference was that he casually lounged on an armchair in front of you, a couple of feet space between you.</p><p>“Strip.”</p><p>You obliged without hesitation, only bit your lip first because you knew he loved it, and started with your cardigan. There was no music playing but you were going to make this a show for him nonetheless. You wanted to be good for him, his good girl.</p><p>When the fabric hit the floor beneath your feet, you saw him follow it with his eyes before slowly moving them back up your body, drinking in every detail.</p><p>It was the merciless exposure that got your skin tingling as you felt his eyes studying your every move.</p><p>Hands on your hips as you swayed them a little, you ran them up your torso, taking your shirt with you until you could pull it off over your head and throw it to the side where it was immediately forgotten.</p><p>You could tell he loved the sight. The lace number you had put on just for him gave a nice surprise.</p><p>Yet, he remained still in his seat, a hand on either armrest, knees apart in silent invitation but he hadn't told you to go over so you couldn't.</p><p>Your hands moved back down to the button of your jeans. You had purposely neglected the bra, wanting to keep in on for a little more show.</p><p>Before you could drop your pants, you turned around. This gave you the opportunity to bend over as you worked the fabric off your legs and feet, giving him a nice view of your ass in the process.</p><p>When you turned around again, you could just see the tip of his tongue slip back in his mouth, he had been licking his lips. You felt mad with power although he was in charge.</p><p>In nothing but your lingerie set, bought specifically for this occasion, you weren't gonna lie, you looked at him, innocent expression a hard clash to your outfit.</p><p>His expression, however, remained stoic, words holding barely any emotion. “Come here,” he said, “let me have a look at you.”</p><p>You stepped over carefully, trying desperately not to trip over your discarded clothes. When you reached him, he held up a hand so you now stood right in front of.</p><p>“Spin.”</p><p>You spun and loved the feeling of his eyes ranking all over your body. He stopped you half way.</p><p>Then, there were both his hands on your ass, the difference in temperature of them fucking slightly with your mind.</p><p>“Mmh,” he hummed, “this all for me?”</p><p>“Only for you.”</p><p>He gave your ass a little swat as his other hand stroked up your back. Your breath hitched.</p><p>“I would love to be proud and say what a good girl you are for me,” he began, “but you've been naughty, haven't you? Begging even though I told you not to.”</p><p>You closed your eyes. Of course, this was going to happen. Not knowing what to reply, you remained quiet.</p><p>He slapped your ass again. This time, harder and you buckled forward a bit, caught by his metal hand on your hip. “Didn't I tell you to use your words?” Bucky was angry, you could tell. “When are you ever going to listen to me, hm?”</p><p>“I'm sorry,” you mumbled.</p><p>“What was that?” he prompted, “I can't hear you.”</p><p>“I'm sorry,” you said louder.</p><p>“I don't think you really are,” he said, playing with the hem of your panties, “but you will be soon.” His words weren't a threat per se and rather sounded like a promise. Though, a dangerous one, judging by the tone of his voice. “On the bed, now.” With the hand that still was on your butt, he nudged you forward.</p><p>“Lie down, hands up above your head.”</p><p>He didn't follow you as you obliged his orders but instead walked over to where he had placed his bag. When he came back, Bucky was holding the little paper bag you recognised as the one he had when you first met him.</p><p>“You wanna know what's in here, baby?”</p><p>You nodded as you knelt on the bed, biting your lip.</p><p>“Words.”</p><p>Mentally, you scolded yourself, knowing it was one of his rules to talk. “I'm sorry. Yes, please tell me.”</p><p>The corners of his mouth curled up. “There are a few things I think you're gonna enjoy,” he said, “but I'm gonna take them out one by one. We don't want this to be over so quickly. I have a lot of things planned.”</p><p>He didn't blindfold you this time. Though, he did bring ribbons that resembled a blindfold which he used to tie your hands together and up at one of the rings on the bed frame. Then, he started to slowly walk around the bed.</p><p>The cold metal of his hand caused a swift shock to run through your bones as you gasped. Bucky was toying with the little ankle bracelet you had braided a couple of years ago before his fingers ghosted up your leg. You spread your legs a little almost on instinct, giving him access to where you wanted him the most.</p><p>“Eager, are we?”</p><p>You knew it wasn't really a question he expected an answer to but you nodded anyway.</p><p>His fingers reached the edge of your panties. “We won't be needing those anymore,” he said and slowly, torturously slowly worked them down your legs. You desperately wanted more but you knew you couldn't have what he wasn't giving you and the only way to get near it was to be patient and follow his demands. So, you breathed in deeply and waited for what he was going to do next.</p><p>Bucky looked at you for a minute, drank in every detail of your body before he reached into the bag and pulled out a small bottle. You couldn't read the label but when he let some of the liquid in the container drip onto his hands, you guessed it was massage oil. He warmed it up by rubbing it between his hands while he effortlessly got onto the bed and knelt above you.</p><p>Giving you a slightly pointed look as a heads up, he ran his hands down from your waist, stopping just above your pubic mound. “Spread your legs for me.”</p><p>You obliged with a sigh, eager to have him touch you but he slid his palms down your inner thighs and avoided your cunt altogether.</p><p>Unable to stop it, your hips thrust up into nothing in an attempt to get him closer. You were dripping by now and your wetness mixed with the oil that coated your skin.</p><p>“Baby, stop squirming,” he tutted. “Be a good girl and keep still.”</p><p>Your movements haltered immediately, though your hips worked again just moments after.</p><p>Stopping completely, Bucky wiped his hands on the bed sheets and stood up. In one swift motion, he had you flipped over on your stomach and gave your ass a hard smack that echoed around the room for a split second.</p><p>“What did I tell you?” he growled into your ear as he leaned down above you.</p><p>You swallowed the moan threatening to escape your lips and instead whimpered, “keep still.”</p><p>“That's right. And you disobeyed me,” he said, “again.”</p><p>“I'm sorry.”</p><p>He flipped you over once more, the restrains he had expertly bound around your wrist allowing him to do so. With a pointed look, he said, “we'll see how sorry you are. Spread your legs.”</p><p>From the bag, he pulled out another item and your eyes widened at the sight. Nevertheless, you obliged, careful to do nothing else that would disappoint him.</p><p>“You know what this is?”</p><p>You nodded but before he could tell you to speak, you whispered, “a rabbit.”</p><p>“That's right,” he said, reaching down to cup your jaw as his thumb traced your bottom lip, “open up.” You opened up wide for him to slowly push it down your throat which, yeah, wasn't his cock but you still found the feeling of it stretching your jaw pleasant. Your eyes fluttered closed as you took it all in.</p><p>“Get it all wet for me, baby,” Bucky instructed as he pulled it out a bit and pushed it back in. He repeated the action a couple of times before he tapped your inner thighs.</p><p>You spread them without hesitation.</p><p>“That's a good girl,” he cooed and it weirdly made a bit of pride bloom in your chest. When you felt the tip of the toy tease your entrance, you couldn't help but whine.</p><p>“What do you want, baby girl?” he asked, voice already hoarse, “want me to push it into your tight cunt? Get you all filled up with the toy?”</p><p>“Please,” you begged, “please, daddy.”</p><p>Bucky froze. And so did you. Neither of you had expected the words to come out of your mouth.</p><p>“Shit, sorry,” you said, embarrassment taking over. You closed your eyes, not wanting to see the disgust on his face.</p><p>“Y/N, look at me,” he demanded and he suddenly wasn't the dom anymore. At least, not for a moment.</p><p>You shook your head, eyes screwed shut.</p><p>He grabbed your chin and made you face him. “Y/N, look at me,” he said, tone much softer, “I'm not angry. Please.”</p><p>Biting your lip, you hesitantly opened your eyes. Breathing was difficult all of a sudden.</p><p>With a hand gently smoothing over your hair, he said, “it's all good. You're good. Tell me your colour.”</p><p>You thought about it. Then, “yellow.”</p><p>“That's okay,” Bucky promised, “you're okay.”</p><p>You didn't really want to believe him but with the reassurance he was giving you, it seemed possible.</p><p>“Is that something you want?” he asked, “Calling me 'daddy'?”</p><p>You averted your gaze, not wanting to be faced with the consequences of your words. But you didn't speak up as Bucky talked to you softly.</p><p>“Please, I need to see your eyes.”</p><p>Although you felt insecurity seeping through your bones, you looked up at him and bravely whispered, “be my daddy, please.”</p><p>“Fuck,” he groaned as his pupils suddenly dilated to the point where is blue eyes resembled the night sky, “we’ll have to talk about this after but fuck yes, baby girl. Now be good for daddy and let me fill you up with the toy.”</p><p>He was back on his dominant demeanour in an instant and you whined high in your throat as he finally pushed it in with one swift motion. It touched your g-spot just enough to tease you deliciously and the part meant for your clit was placed on it snugly.</p><p>“That's it, baby,” he said, “I love seeing you like this. Colour?”</p><p>“Green.”</p><p>“Does it fill you up nicely?”</p><p>You contemplated your answer for a second before shaking your head.</p><p>“No?” Bucky tilted his head to the side.</p><p>“Not as good as daddy's cock.”</p><p>Bucky chuckled fondly. “That's nice to hear,” he said, “let me turn it on then. See if that helps.”</p><p>And it did. The moment you felt the vibrations on your clit and sweet spot, you were gone for. It was just too good to keep still to.</p><p>“Sorry, daddy,” you whimpered, knowing you weren't allowed to move.</p><p>Bucky reached out to rub his thumb over one of your nipples through the fabric of your bra. “It's okay. Do you need to come?”</p><p>You nodded violently, on the brink of an orgasm already but trying your hardest to hold it off. The rule that you weren't allowed to touch yourself had made you incredibly sensitive. “Please.”</p><p>“Please what, baby girl?”</p><p>You took in a shaky breath, fighting against the wave of pleasure threatening to spill over any second. “Please, daddy,” you begged again, “please let me come.”</p><p>“Hmm, I love seeing you like this. Come on, baby. Come for me.”</p><p>A scream fell past your lips as you finally felt the sweet release you had been craving for days.</p><p>His hands were constantly on you, rubbing soothing patterns over your skin as you came down from your orgasm. A reminder that he was there and you were good.</p><p>But after you were done moaning and thrashing around, he didn't turn off the toy as you had expected.</p><p>“Daddy?”</p><p>“Oh, you're not done yet. You've been naughty. Did you think this was a reward?” he asked, adding, “This is your punishment.”</p><p>Your eyes nearly bulged out of your head.</p><p>“Now close your legs and make sure to keep the toy in,” Bucky instructed, “I've got to do some work.”</p><p>With that, he left you there, oiled up and breathless, with a torturing device between your legs you couldn't do anything about.</p><p>He walked up to his bag to pull out a laptop with which he sat back down on the armchair from the beginning.</p><p>As he started his work and all throughout, he ignored you moans and pleas, didn't even offer a glance to your suffering form on the bed.</p><p>:::::</p><p>“Daddy,” you practically screamed, voice broken and hoarse.</p><p>“I told you, you can come anytime. You don't need my permission.”</p><p>Little did you know that he was counting your orgasms and had to palm his aching cock through his jeans with each one. This was torture for him as well.</p><p>:::::</p><p>When most of his work was done, he decided that he would do the rest later and concentrate back on you.</p><p>Bucky closed the laptop and set it aside.</p><p>“Daddy,” you sighed as you noticed him stand next to the bed. “Please.”</p><p>He cocked his head to the side. “Please what?” he asked, an eyebrow raised, “what do you want, baby girl?”</p><p>Another loud moan left your mouth before you could talk. “Please, make it stop.”</p><p>“Okay,” he said nonchalantly, shrugging. Not wasting another second, he reached in between your legs and turned off the device.</p><p>Silence filled the room, only broken by a relieved sigh from you as your torture was over. Though, not for long.</p><p>“How many times have you come now?”</p><p>You had to close your eyes and concentrate really heavily to be able to answer. “Four.”</p><p>“That’s right.” He was reaching for the bag again. “I think you deserve a little pause.”</p><p>Chest heaving up and down, you trained your eyes on what he was holding in his hands. It was a little plug. Gorgeous metal and a nice blue crystal at the bottom.</p><p>“You'll look so pretty with this,” Bucky said, reaching in between your legs. It came back up practically soaked in your juices that he used to coat the toy with. “Spread your legs.”</p><p>He knelt between your thighs as one hand carefully circled your other hole. You had never felt anything like it before and you found you really liked it.</p><p>As he pushed in, you willed yourself to drink in the pleasure and relax around his finger that he now slowly worked in an out of you, opening you up for the plug.</p><p>When you started moaning again, he knew you were ready for another finger. The stretch slightly stung but you loved it.</p><p>“Daddy,” you moaned.</p><p>“Good?” he asked.</p><p>“So good,” you replied and the words got stuck in your throat as he replaced his fingers with the plug. His title slipped past your lips repeatedly as he pulled the toy out once, twice and pushed it back in.</p><p>“You're taking it so well, baby girl.” And he turned the rabbit back on. As you suddenly thrashed about in his arms, screaming in bliss all over again, he simply said, “give me one more and I'll stop.”</p><p>“Oh God,” you moaned, unable to take any more, “I don't know if I can.”</p><p>Bucky smoothed his hands over your thighs in encouragement. “You can. Just let go.”</p><p>And you did. Minutes later, you were writhing under his hands, screaming.</p><p>“That's it,” he said proudly, “such a good girl for me.”</p><p>“Daddy.”</p><p>“Yes, baby,” he cooed as he turned off the vibe and gently pulled it out of your dripping cunt. “You look so hot, all wet for me.” His hands went under your thighs, lifting them up a bit for him to gain better access. Humming in content, he began licking up what you had splattered across your thighs and pussy. “So sweet, baby girl.”</p><p>When he reached your core and the tip of his tongue briefly ran over your sensitive clit, you back arched off the bed, hips fighting to get away.</p><p>“It's okay,” Bucky assured, holding you in place, “I'm giving your clit a break.”</p><p>You closed your eyes and sighed as he leapt up your juices from your skin inch by inch. “Daddy.”</p><p>It was all you said but somehow, Bucky seemed to understand what you meant. A mutual feeling of understanding stretched out between the two of you.</p><p>“I'm so proud of you, giving me all those orgasms,” he began, “but we're not done yet, kitten.”</p><p>Slowly and careful not to hurt you, he moved up your body, kissing your skin along the way. Here and there, he stopped to take the time to suck a little bruise, biting playfully, and he had you absolutely at his mercy. When he reached your abdomen where the garter belt and bra still sat, he took care undoing the ribbons and clasps, replacing the fabric with soft kisses and licks. Your nipples he gave tight pinches with fingers and teeth when they were finally free.</p><p>All the while, you were breathing heavily and whining above him, the attention an entirely new sensation you couldn't get enough of.</p><p>He got to the space an inch or two above your collar bone and when he noticed how much you loved being caressed there, he focused solely on there, sucking a large bruise that had you gasping for him.</p><p>“Daddy?”</p><p>“What is it, baby girl?” His face appeared in your line of sight.</p><p>You didn't really want to say at first, fearing he was going to be disappointed, but you really ached to touch him. “Can you untie my hands?”</p><p>Concern washed over his face in a tidal wave. “Did I tie them too tight? Are they hurting?”</p><p>“I just wanna feel you,” you said, shaking your head.</p><p>He smiled softly and leaned over to loosen the knots. “You've been good so far, I think I can give you a little reward.” Whilst he worked to get them off, his chest and stomach were within your reach and you used this opportunity to press kisses onto his skin. You wanted him to show how much you appreciated him.</p><p>Bucky rubbed your wrists to get the blood flow going better and guided your hands down in between you both where his hard cock was straining his pants. With one hand palming him through the fabric, the other undid the button and zipper and worked the garment off his hips.</p><p>You reached inside his boxers and your breath got caught in your throat at the feeling him in your hand. You knew he was big, he had been in your mouth before but now you could really touch him.</p><p>He encouraged you with a hiss as you wrapped a hand around him.</p><p>Looking up at him, you found his eyes closed in pleasure and you licked your other hand to help get his cock wet.</p><p>“Ah, baby,” he groaned, “I need to be inside you. Right now.” Bucky carelessly pushed his pants off his legs and threw them from the bed before he hooked your legs around his waist. And without any kind of warning, filled you up in one motion, pulled out again, and slammed back in. He set a relentless pace from the beginning and it had you screaming his name.</p><p>“What am I?” he growled, sitting up and pulling your ass into the air with him.</p><p>You gasped. “Daddy!”</p><p>“That's right.” His hands were gripping your sides tightly. “Fuck, you feel so good around me. Such a good girl for daddy.”</p><p>Bucky reached down to wrap his metal hand around your throat. Moaning, your eyes rolled back into your head as you arched off the bed into his touch.</p><p>You were completely at a loss for words as you felt the air dragging into your lungs too slowly and it felt so good. It brought you higher and higher until you felt like you were floating. But before you could pass out from lack of oxygen, he let go again and gave you a minute to breathe before he used his fingers once more to constrict your airway.</p><p>Your mouth opened in a silent scream, you were so close.</p><p>“Come on, baby,” Bucky demanded, “Let go for me. Come for daddy.”</p><p>And you did. You came harder than you ever had before. Eyes screwed shut and all you could see was white stars dancing around. Ears ringing and chest heaving. The orgasm rippled over you mercilessly and you welcomed it.</p><p>Bucky let go of your throat and pulled out of you. He jerked himself off fast and tightly before he groaned and painted your stomach and chest with white ribbons of come, marking you. You closed your eyes in bliss and when you opened them again, you were cleaned up and covered by the silk sheets. Bucky was lying on his side facing you.</p><p>“There you are,” he said, “you were gone for a bit.”</p><p>You turned to face him. “Where was I?” Your ears felt like they were filled with cotton and your mouth was dry as you spoke quietly.</p><p>Bucky chuckled lightly. “I don't know. I tried to talk to you a couple of times. You answered only with little noises but that's how I knew you hadn't passed out on me.”</p><p>You nodded. “That was intense,” you said.</p><p>Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Good or bad?”</p><p>Giving him a pointed look, you replied, “good, obviously. Did you not fuck me into oblivion?”</p><p>He relaxed. “There she is!” He laughed and kissed your forehead. Then, his mood changed again. “How come you always pass out?”</p><p>You shrugged. “I don’t know,” you said, “I don’t think I actually lose consciousness, I just feel so much at once, you know euphoria from the orgasm, a bit of pain and overstimulation and stuff and I think it just gets a bit much and my brain shuts itself off. Then with you choking me, I don’t get enough oxygen but in a good way, if that makes sense?”</p><p>Bucky listened to you intently. “But you’re okay with that? Do I need to be more careful, slow down?”</p><p>You shook your head, grinning. “It’s the best feeling in the world. I can’t describe because I usually don’t remember anything after, I just know I feel incredible.”</p><p>Bucky nodded and pulled you closer. You kissed for a bit but Bucky didn't allow it to grow heated again. At one point, he started to lightly pamper your face and neck with kisses.</p><p>At your exposed neck, he stopped. “You looked so gorgeous with my hand around your throat,” he said, engrossed in thought, “maybe I should get you a collar.”</p><p>You inhaled sharply, loving the thought. “Please, daddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn't know where else to go, honestly. All your friends were still at the club and you couldn't bear being alone tonight. Not after what had happened.</p><p>“Thanks,” you mumbled and tossed the taxi driver some bills from your purse that were worth more than you had to pay and scrambled out of the car into the pouring rain.</p><p>What you were to do if he wasn't there – or worse, not alone – you had no idea but rang the doorbell nonetheless.</p><p>And, to your luck, the door swung open a minute later and revealed a sleepy Bucky dressed in sweatpants and nothing more.</p><p>He was rubbing his eyes as he spoke, “Y/N? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I-” You didn't know what to say, feared to make even more a fool of yourself. “I was out with friends and I- fuck. Bucky, I'm sorry.” You were a babbling mess and there was nothing you could do about it. Your wet clothes were sticking to your skin and it only added to awful you felt. “I shouldn't have come.”</p><p>“Shit.” Bucky was almost fully awake now and concern was written all over his face. “Come on inside, you're shaking.” He pulled you into the warm comfort of his home by your shoulders and closed the door behind you. Then, he disappeared to the back of the hallway.</p><p>You kept standing there, unable to decide what to do with yourself and instead chose to wait for him to return.</p><p>Shortly enough, he was in front of you again, having put on a shirt, and handed you a pile of clothes and a towel. “Here, put those on. We can't have you get sick.”</p><p>You glanced at his face, then at his extended hand. Hesitantly, you began peeling your wet clothes off your body, drying yourself as well as you could before you slipping into the shirt and sweatpants that were way too big on you but you felt immediately safer. To keep the pants up, you tied a knot with the fabric.</p><p>All the while, Bucky had his attention trained away from you although he had already seen you naked. His manners brought a small smile to your lips.</p><p>“Done.”</p><p>He turned back around and took your dripping clothes from you. “I'm gonna put those in the dryer. Gimme a sec.”</p><p>When he returned you were still glued to the same spot he had last seen you. You nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt.</p><p>Taking your hand, he slowly guided you to the sofa in the living room. He sensed that he had to be very careful with you right now. Something had severely shaken you but before he could question you about it, he wanted you to get more comfortable.</p><p>“Do you want something to drink?” he asked, “tea, coffee, water or some juice?”</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>“Alcohol?” he added but you shook your head again.</p><p>“Are you sure?” He wanted to make sure you were being honest.</p><p>“Tea,” you whispered.</p><p>It took him a while to prepare the tea and it took you the same amount of time to silently start crying. You desperately tried to keep the noises down so he wouldn't notice but when he came back to the living room, you couldn't hide it any longer.</p><p>“Shit, baby,” he cursed, setting the cup aside and falling onto the couch next to you, “what's wrong?”</p><p>You shook your head, not wanting to bother him more than you already had.</p><p>With a gentle hand, he swept a strand of hair out of your face. “Talk to me, please.”</p><p>He let you cry for a few minutes, comfortingly running his hands over your body and giving you the time to sort yourself out.</p><p>“I was out with friends at this club,” you began, lower lip trembling, “Brock was there.”</p><p>Anger clouded his features at your words. He knew exactly who Brock was and what he had done to you. “Did he hurt you?”</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>Bucky sighed in relief. “Did he touch you?”</p><p>When you didn't reply, he nudged your chin up to have you look him in the eyes. “Kitten, did he touch you?”</p><p>You closed your eyes and started to cry harder. Bucky let go of you completely and stepped away from the couch.</p><p>“I'm sorry,” you sobbed, reaching out to him but remaining seated, “I tried to tell him that I was seeing someone but he wouldn't listen. I didn't want it, I promise.”</p><p>Bucky felt his blood run cold and stopped pacing through the room. “What?” He was in front of you again in an instant. “You think I'm angry because that dickhead touched you?”</p><p>Eyes screwed shut, you could barely allow yourself to nod. “Please, I'm sorry.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Bucky pulled you onto his lap where you clung to him for dear life. Silently, he sat the both of you down onto the sofa and positioned you so you were straddling his legs, stroking your back as he whispered soothing words into your ear. “I'm not angry at you. Baby, I'm furious that he would even dare come near you after what he did to you.”</p><p>You pushed your face into the crook of his neck. “You're too good to me,” you mumbled into his skin, “I'm being pathetic.”</p><p>“No you're not,” he stressed, pulling you even closer, “you're amazing and I can't believe you let me into your life. I’m so lucky to have you, Y/N.”</p><p>Your heart stopped beating and all of a sudden, you couldn't breathe anymore.</p><p>He noticed your state of shock. “Fuck, I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have said that. It's way too early.”</p><p>You stared up at him with big eyes. “Are you serious? Because if this not a cruel joke, I feel the same way.”</p><p>“I would never joke about that,” he promised and captured your lips in a heated kiss that he intended to showcase what he felt for you.</p><p>“Bucky,” you sighed as he started to kiss down your neck.</p><p>“What is it, Baby?” he asked, his lips never leaving your skin.</p><p>“Mhm, Bucky.” Your hands got lost in his soft locks as you tucked at his hair for support. “Bucky.”</p><p>He let go of your neck to search your eyes. “What do you want, baby?” he asked, voice much deeper than before but soft nonetheless, “what do you need?”</p><p>“Make me forget he ever touched my skin,” you whispered, “make me yours.”</p><p>“Anything you want, darling.” He kissed you again, deep and slow, and it set the tone for what was going to happen. On his lap, you rocked your hips forward, desperate for friction.</p><p>“Patience, baby.” Bucky brushed his shirt up your body almost in slow motion, exposing you to him inch by inch. “Fuck, you're so gorgeous. I can't believe you're mine.”</p><p>“Yours,” you whimpered as his teeth captured one of your nipples and playfully tugged. Fingers back in his hair, you tried to hold him in place but he came back up to kiss you once more.</p><p>“Arms up,” he said so he could rid you of the garment before untying your sweatpants. “Stand up for me.” His fingers slipped underneath the waistband of your panties and pushed both garments down together. They pooled at your feet and you took a step back out of them, making room for him to stand up and quickly get rid of his own clothes.</p><p>You were so close to him, the heat radiating off his body sent a shiver down your spine. “Kiss me.”</p><p>Bucky gladly obliged. Running hungry hands over your body as he let his tongue slide against yours, he lifted you up by the back of your thighs. You hooked your legs around his waist on instinct as he started to walk you both to the bedroom.</p><p>He laid you down carefully and pressed tiny kisses up your inner thigh. When he reached your centre, you were dripping for him.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“Please what?” he mumbled against your skin.</p><p>“Touch me,” you gasped. The middle finger of his flesh hand circled your entrance two, three times before pushing in. He pumped the digit in and out as he gave kitten licks to your pussy. The moment he brushed your clit, you were gone for. Your back arched off the bed, mouth opened in a silent scream.</p><p>He had never been this slow before, this detailed in his actions and it comforted and drove you mad at the same time but you wouldn't have wanted it any other way.</p><p>“Bucky,” you sighed, pulling his head up gently by the strands of his hair. “Can I be on top this time?”</p><p>Bucky growled lowly and had to close his eyes to regain composure. “Anything you want, kitten.”</p><p>He positioned himself so that he was sitting at the head of the bed, back leaned against the wall. As you cautiously approached him, he took you in fully, lazily pumping his cock.</p><p>You kissed him again and used his shoulders for leverage. This was by no means your first time, not even being on top but this was different and it made you nervous.</p><p>His hands on your hips offered silent support as you lifted your hips and guided his cock towards your entrance.</p><p>Both of you sighed in bliss as you sunk down on his thick member inch by inch. Its dragging against your walls was an entirely new sensation, you could feel everything against your skin and it had you moaning helplessly.</p><p>“Move, baby,” he begged, not able to take the suspense any longer.</p><p>His head rolled back against the headboard of the bed as you rolled your hips again and again. “Shit, baby, yes!”</p><p>Although you kept the pace slow and almost torturing, all you could feel was blinding pleasure. “Bucky,” you moaned, eyes closed.</p><p>He used his hands on your hips to guide you over his cock and when he felt that you couldn't take it anymore, he flipped you over. He hooked one of your legs over his shoulder and thrust back into you.</p><p>“Ah!” He hit your sweet spot dead on and concentrated on that point, eager to make you scream his name.</p><p>Bucky fucked you slow and deep, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in and it had you gripping his shoulders, fingernails leaving angry red trails on his skin.</p><p>“Bucky, I'm so close.”</p><p>Repositioning both your legs around his waist, he pulled you close with one arm, the other used as leverage beside your head. “I know,” he panted, “I'm right there with you.” He kissed you again and rubbed tight circles on your clit. “Come, baby. Come for me.”</p><p>And you did. Your orgasm hit you like a tidal wave and it shook you to the bone. You met his thrusts with your hips, chasing your pleasure. It felt incredible. Never had you made such a connection with anyone.</p><p>Bucky was right behind you, the way your walls clenched around his cock sent him over the edge, emptying himself inside of you with a shudder of his hips. “Shit, Y/N. You feel so good. So tight around me.”</p><p>He pushed into you a few more times, not really wanting to end the moment, his softening cock bringing you both back down.</p><p>You grasped his face with both hands and pushed a stray strand of hair back. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>:::::</p><p>You woke up on your own. When you stretched out a hand to reach for him, his side of the bed was cold. He had been gone for a while.</p><p>Angry at yourself, you pushed thoughts of insecurity and doubt out of the way and got out of bed dressed in nothing but a bed sheet.</p><p>The fabric dragged behind you as you quietly tip-toed through the hallway towards the kitchen.</p><p>When you heard voices that you could only name one of, you stood still in your tracks.</p><p>“Don't you think you're taking it a bit fast? You only know her a couple of weeks.” The words came from the person you didn't know. Somehow, you seemed glued to the spot, intrigued by what Bucky's answer would be.</p><p>“I don't know what to tell you, man,” he sighed, “she's different from any other girl I've ever met.”</p><p>The other person barked out a laugh. “She has you wrapped around her finger and turned you into a sap. That I would ever see the day!”</p><p>You peeked around the corner of the wall to see Bucky slap the man's arm.</p><p>“Okay, I'm gonna see if she's awake yet,” Bucky said, standing up from the stool at the breakfast bar. Startled and scared you were going to be found out, you scrambled back to the bedroom where you launched yourself into the sheets.</p><p>“Hey,” he whispered, silently approaching you where you were snuggled in the cushions pretending to have just woken up.</p><p>“Hm?” you mumbled, slowly blinking against the light.</p><p>He cupped your cheek. “I made breakfast.”</p><p>“I don't have any clothes.”</p><p>Bucky chuckled, walking towards his closet. “Here.”</p><p>Whilst you pulled on the shirt and pants, both garments too big on you to stay up like before, he sat on the edge of the bed. “Um, I forgot to tell you yesterday. My best friend from the army, Steve, is staying over for a few days.”</p><p>You nodded as if you hadn't known already that you weren't alone. “Is he here?”</p><p>“He's in the kitchen and I'd really like you two to meet.”</p><p>You felt your heart swell up at his words knowing that he cared about you like this. “Let's go then.”</p><p>:::::</p><p>Steve was a nice man, just like Bucky, but seeing as they were best friends, it wasn't really a surprise.</p><p>He firmly shook your hand with a warm smile, introducing himself. You did the same.</p><p>Next to Bucky and Steve, you seemed tiny although you weren't exactly small. It gave you the need to sit on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Your feet dangled far off the ground in your seat as you watched Bucky make blueberry pancakes.</p><p>With the way he almost danced around the kitchen mixing the batter and flipping the pancakes, you couldn't help but stare at him especially when his shirt clung so tightly to his abdomen.</p><p>“So, Y/N,” Steve interrupted your thought, “what do you do for a living?”</p><p>Not wanting to be rude, you turned towards him. “Uh, just an office job in a law firm. Nothing much but I like it and my colleagues are nice.”</p><p>He nodded appreciatively. “Sounds quiet. I wish I had that nowadays.”</p><p>“How many tours have you done?” you asked.</p><p>“Three,” he told you.</p><p>Bucky set a pile of pancakes on a plate in front of each of you and sat down himself.</p><p>As you took your first bite, you would have almost moaned around your fork but managed to stop yourself last minute. You weren't alone in the room after all.</p><p>He saw your expression and grinned proudly into his own food.</p><p>After breakfast, Steve stood up and moved to gather all the plates.</p><p>“You don't have to, Steve,” Bucky stepped in, “I'm gonna clean up everything.”</p><p>“It's the least I can do,” his friend insisted, “you're already letting my stay here.”</p><p>With a nod and a hand to the small of your back, Bucky guided you to the couch. The forgotten cup of tea and the clothes from the day before, the ones you had carelessly lost in your haze to get to the bedroom, had miraculously disappeared.</p><p>He had an arm around you as he scrolled through the programmes on his laptop with the other. When he opened the mail application, he remembered something.</p><p>“Baby, I have to leave for a few days next week,” he said as his voice got lower, “that means that I'll have to think of something for you to occupy yourself with.”</p><p>You nodded against his arm as you were lazily curled around it, already excited. “Will it be good?”</p><p>He looked down at you. “That depends,” he said almost threateningly, “will you be good?”</p><p>Your eyes flickered to his lips as you slid your hand up his chest. “I'm always good,” you replied and in a moment of bravery, added, “for you, daddy.”</p><p>Snapping the tension in between the two of you, there was a loud bang echoing from the kitchen followed by a string of curses.</p><p>At your expression of shock and embarrassment, Bucky couldn't help but chuckle as he gave you a peck on the cheek. “It's fine,” he said, “I lived with him way before I knew about the club. There's little that can shock him anymore.”</p><p>“I'm gonna call my roommate and tell her I'm alive,” you mumbled anyways, wanting to escape the situation, “do you have a charger?”</p><p>“Bedside table.”</p><p>“Thanks.” You got up and leaned down to your purse to get your phone and Bucky used this opportunity to give your ass a light smack, making you yelp and glare at him.</p><p>He laughed loudly this time, enjoying how easy it was to mess with you.</p><p>:::::</p><p>Whilst you fought with your phone to be able to call your friend, Steve plopped down on the couch next to Bucky.</p><p>“I know what you're gonna say,” Bucky interjected before Steve got the chance to speak up, “but it's not like that.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes briefly. “Like we're pretending that she's a little girl, baby even, and I am her dad and we have sex. This,” Bucky gestured between where you had disappeared through the hallway minutes ago and himself, “is different.”</p><p>Steve knew what buttons he needed to push for his best friend to admit the truth. “Different how? She really is younger than you.”</p><p>Bucky scoffed. “But only a few years. It has nothing to do with it. The word slipped out during a session we had and I found I quite like the title,” he explained, “for us, it doesn't mean we have a thing for incest. We use it as a display of dominance and trust at the same time.”</p><p>Steve nodded. “It's your life,” he said, “do whatever makes you happy. I'm glad you found her, actually. She makes you soft.”</p><p>Bucky gasped in mock horror. “She does not! I am stronger than ever.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, big guy,” Steve chuckled and glanced over to where you had reappeared in the doorway. “Y/N, you can have your man back now. I'm gonna go for a run.”</p><p>You smiled. “Thanks,” you replied, stepping closer, “now that I have reported to my roommate, I can stay away for a while longer.”</p><p>Steve stood up and left. Though not before saying, “please don't be fucking on the couch when I get back. I have seen a lot of terrible things and I would just like it to be different this one time.”</p><p>Bucky flung a cushion at his back but then completely discarded his attention to his friend to focus it on you. “C'mere.”</p><p>His hands instantly slipped under your shirt as you straddled his thighs. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in.</p><p>“Baby,” he mumbled against your lips, “you're forgetting that I am calling the shots here.” He accompanied his words with a slap to your ass.</p><p>Your hips snapped forward on their own accord, chasing friction. You couldn't help yourself. “Bucky...”</p><p>“Y/N,” he tutted, “you're being naughty.”</p><p>You shook your head. “Daddy,” you mumbled and slid down between his legs to kneel in front of the couch. Silently asking for permission, you ran your hands up his thighs towards his crotch.</p><p>He answered by pushing his sweatpants down to his ankles before putting his hands behind his head, nodding.</p><p>Happy, you reached out for his hardening cock but Bucky stepped in.</p><p>“Mouth only, baby girl.”</p><p>Your eyes trailed up to his and you held the gaze tightly as you lowered your head, taking his tip in.</p><p>His hips snapped up at the first touch but you followed the movement, not allowing him to slip further inside. You licked small strokes on his head before gently sucking.</p><p>“Kitten, don't tease,” he growled.</p><p>Closing your eyes to fully concentrate, you relaxed your jaw and took all of him in one agonizingly slow motion. You flattened your tongue up against his cock and started to bob your head up and down.</p><p>With the first noise he made, your panties got soaked, cunt aching to be touched but you didn't know if you were allowed.</p><p>“Faster, baby,” he said, “make me cum.”</p><p>And you desperately wanted him to. As you did your best to get him closer to the edge, trying to take him deep down your throat as much as you could, you had an idea.</p><p>You slid back up his length and accidentally let him slip from your grasp but you wanted to ask first before continuing. “Come on my face, daddy. Please,” you requested.</p><p>Bucky's eyes snapped open and he sat up straighter. “Are you sure?”</p><p>You nodded hastily. “Mark me,” you almost moaned.</p><p>His eyes rolled back into his head as he cursed. “Go on then, make me come. I was so close,” he said, “then you'll get your reward.”</p><p>You whined as you leaned back down, letting him hit the back of your throat instantly. Your tongue ran along his thickness and it had him panting, letting you know he was close.</p><p>When he dug his hands in your hair, pulling you off of him, you sat back on your calves as he moved to the edge of the couch, frantically working his cock.</p><p>“Close your eyes,” he breathed and before you could fully do so, you felt the hot liquid hitting your mouth and face in thick ribbons. You moaned at the feeling. It was one of the hottest experiences you could imagine.</p><p>Licking up what your tongue could reach, you opened your eyes. Even in the haze of an orgasm, he had been careful enough not to get any of his come in there.</p><p>“You look so good like this, absolutely gorgeous,” said in awe, “can I take a picture?”</p><p>Although surprised at his request, you nodded. For him and the camera, you put on your most seductive expression.</p><p>When he was done, Bucky threw the phone carelessly to the side and ran his thumb across your cheek, gathering some of the liquid.</p><p>He offered it to you and you gladly began to suck on his thumb. “Such a good girl for me,” he said proudly, “you wanna come, too?”</p><p>You nodded around his finger.</p><p>“Then lay back on the couch, legs spread.” He handed you a tissue first to clean up with. “Take off your pants.”</p><p>You looked at him expectantly after you were positioned, eager to have his hands on you.</p><p>“Now touch yourself however you want but don't come.” And with that, he turned back towards his laptop.</p><p>Not again, you thought but he made the rules. So you ran one hand up to your breast and one down to your dripping cunt. You were going to ruin the couch but you didn't care. Slowly, you started to circle your clit before slipping the fingers into your cunt and then slid them back up to your clit. You repeated the actions until you were hot and breathless, the shirt beginning to stick to your heated skin, all the while also playing with your breasts. “Daddy,” you moaned, not because you really wanted his attention, you knew you already had it, but because it was what you usually did when you touched yourself whenever you were allowed.</p><p>“If you feel like you're one stroke away from coming, you can take a break,” Bucky said, “but you have to continue until I say you can stop. Hold the edge for me.”</p><p>It was torture. Sweet, sweet torture but agonizing nonetheless. You were a moaning, sweaty mess within a few minutes.</p><p>“Daddy, please,” you begged.</p><p>Bucky sighed deeply. “What did I tell you?”</p><p>“Be patient,” you replied, whining, “but I was so good. So good for you.”</p><p>He pretended to think about it, keeping up the suspense that made you feel like you were about to snap and come. “That's true. I gotta give you that,” he said, “you really are my good girl.”</p><p>At his words, your hips bucked up against your own hand, chasing the friction and you were a millisecond away from disappointing him. “Please. Please, daddy.”</p><p>He shot you a wicked grin before he dove down between your legs. He batted your hands away and was on you within a second. Your back arched off the couch and you almost doubled over but the hands that buried themselves in his hair kept you upright as you all but rode his face, coming hard. It felt so good you couldn't even care that he hadn't given you permission yet.</p><p>“Daddy, ah!” you practically yelled as you came down from your high and then, it hit you. “Oh God, I'm sorry.”</p><p>Bucky gave your sensitive clit a few more slow strokes with his tongue before he climbed up your body. “It's alright, baby,” he reassured you before he kissed you softly. “I should have told you could come. You're good.”</p><p>You nodded against his lips as he kissed you again.</p><p>“Oh my God,” sounded the voice behind you at the doorway, “you really were fucking on the couch I can't believe it.”</p><p>Bucky shook his head and buried it in your chest as he stood up and pulled you with him, careful to keep your butt hidden by the shirt. He carried you out of the room without a word.</p><p>You didn't know the way around the apartment that well yet and so you had no idea where he was going until you reached the bathroom. He sat you down on the counter and stepped away, though not before kissing you once more.</p><p>There was a big difference between Bucky the dom and regular Bucky and now that you had gotten to know both, you found yourself loving him even more. To know that he was capable of tormenting you in every delicious way and could still be so nice and caring afterwards had you feeling like you needed to buy Tony a big, big bouquet of flowers or something. He really had found the perfect man for you.</p><p>You watched as Bucky turned on the bath faucet and filled it with some expensive smelling soaps and bath salts. He even took out a few candles from the shelf and placed them around the bathtub and all over the room.</p><p>“What did I do to deserve that?” you asked.</p><p>Once he was done, he walked back to stand in front of you. “It's a thank you and a sorry,” he said.</p><p>You raised an eyebrow. “For?”</p><p>“A thank you for putting up with me and being so good for me.” He kissed you. “And a sorry for having to leave soon.”</p><p>“It's not a big deal,” you said, “I can live without you.”</p><p>Bucky chuckled. “I know you can. I still want to spoil you in every way I can and I feel like you deserve a nice long bath with a happy end.”</p><p>You bit your lip, intrigued. “A happy end?”</p><p>Bucky cocked his head to the side and grinned. “You are dating me, are you not?”</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>He pulled your shirt over your head and kissed you again. You did the same to him and also pushed down his sweatpants. Bucky lifted you off the counter and back onto your feet. After stepping into the tub, he helped you in as well before sitting down, you in front of him between his legs.</p><p>The water was a tad too warm for your taste but figured you were going to get used to it as you relaxed against his chest.</p><p>For a few moments, you both just sat there and enjoyed the feeling. Occasionally, Bucky gathered some of the water and poured it over your chest, kissing the back of your neck.</p><p>“Is it dangerous,” you asked, “what you do?”</p><p>Bucky shook his head against your neck. “I know several different types of combat fighting and I'm really good with weapons.”</p><p>“Did you have to use them before?”</p><p>“Not as a bodyguard, no,” he replied, “in the army, though, yes.”</p><p>You nodded. You didn't want to think about him out there risking his life.</p><p>“Baby,” he whispered, “nothing happened. And nothing will. I'm very good at my job, trust me. It's basically just walking and keeping people away from my client.”</p><p>In his arms, you turned to press a kiss to his jaw. “Just be careful,” you insisted.</p><p>“I will.” His hands slowly found their way to your breasts. “Now let me get your mind somewhere else.”</p><p>You leaned back into his chest, closing your eyes. Sweat was gathered on your forehead as he started to palm your breasts with one hand and pinching a nipple with the other. You sighed and arched into his touch.</p><p>“You like that, baby?”</p><p>You nodded, biting your lip. His metal arm was warming up to the temperature of the water and the heat got you all hot and bothered. Behind you, you could feel Bucky's excitement against the small of your back. You wanted to reach out to touch him but he batted your hands away.</p><p>“This is about you, darling,” he said and his metal hand slipped down under the surface of the water and even further down to your core. You whined high in your throat as his middle finger circled your clit.</p><p>“Bucky...”</p><p>“Mhm, that's right,” he mumbled, “feel what my touch is doing to you. Take it all in.” With his words, he added a finger from his right hand to tease your entrance before pushing in and pumping his hand in and out of you. To give him more access, you lifted one leg over the edge of the tub as he nibbled on your earlobe.</p><p>“You getting closer, baby?” he asked and you replied with a moan as his fingers ran over your g-spot and clit at the same time.</p><p>“Right there, please.”</p><p>It was getting hot in the room as you steadily grew closer to your orgasm. With the water and his warm arm, it was getting almost too hot, you suddenly found and your vision began to swim slightly. This was getting too much and not in the good way. Cold sweat formed on your skin.</p><p>“Bucky,” you mumbled but he didn't understand it as the warning you were trying to give, only increased the pressure on your bundle of nerves. “Bucky, I can't...” And with that, you slumped against his chest as the world around you turned dark.</p><p>“Shit!” Bucky cursed and managed to hold you up before your head could immerse in the water.</p><p>:::::</p><p>You woke up a few minutes later laying on the fluffy rug on the bathroom floor, a cold washcloth on your forehead, Bucky holding your feet up in the air. He had them propped up on his shoulder as he knelt, staring at you expectantly.</p><p>“Thank fuck,” he breathed as he saw your eyelids fluttered open, “you scared the shit outta me.”</p><p>“Sorry,” you mumbled, rubbing your eyes. The cold of the washcloth sent a welcomed shiver down your spine, a nice clash to the heat in the room.</p><p>“What happened?” he asked, “you just passed out on me.” Bucky had a towel wrapped around his waist and you yourself had one draped over your body.</p><p>You made a face. “It was suddenly getting very hot and I sort of couldn't breathe anymore,” you explained, “I tried to warn you but it was too late. Why are you holding my feet?”</p><p>“Makes the blood flow back to your brain, helps with dizziness.”</p><p>You nodded. It did help. “I think I can get up now,” you said and moved to do so. Once you were in a sitting position, though, you felt the world around you spin again. “Nope,” you groaned and lied back down.</p><p>It took a couple of more minutes until you felt better.</p><p>“You're gonna take it easy today,” Bucky warned as he led you to the sofa again after getting both of you dressed, draining the tub, and blowing out the candles, “and I'm making you something to eat.”</p><p>Not wanting to sit there on your own, you padded over to the kitchen on your bare feet only to jump onto the counter when you got there, Bucky’s hands instantly on you.</p><p>“What's going on here?” Steve appeared in the doorway. “Didn't you say lunch would be ready in twenty minutes?”</p><p>Bucky let go of you only to throw a kitchen towel at his best friend. “I got distracted.”</p><p>Steve chuckled. “I can see that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bucky?” you asked.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I'm bisexual.” Where that came from, you had no idea. It just slipped out, you hadn’t even seen it coming.</p><p>In the beat of icy silence that followed, Bucky stared at you and you thought it was disappointment that he felt, ready to be rejected like you had been several times before.</p><p>“You mean...” he trailed off.</p><p>You nodded. “I also like girls.”</p><p>He put his tablet to the side before he gathered you on his lap. “Thank you for telling me.” He could sense this was a touchy subject to you from the way you were so tense before and melted in his arms.</p><p>“Thank you for not being an ass about it,” you murmured into his neck.</p><p>He put some distance between the two of you, though still remained close enough for you to feel his breath on your skin. “Why would I be an ass about it?” he asked, confused, “it's a perfectly normal thing.”</p><p>You shrugged. “Many people are.”</p><p>Bucky's features softened. “Well, I'm not.” He smiled. “Wanna watch a movie?”</p><p>The movie had already been left unnoticed when the logos were still on the screen but neither of you complained. You had changed positions on the couch so Bucky had his tongue on your clit and cock down your throat as you lay across him. Steve had left a few days ago and now you both relished in christening every surface in Bucky’s apartment.</p><p>::::::::::</p><p>“Ah, before I forget it.” Bucky turned back around, away from the door. “I left something in your room. A black velvet box and you are not allowed to touch it until I get back.”</p><p>You frowned. “Why give it to me now then?”</p><p>He grinned wickedly. “Because I love teasing you,” he said, giving you a kiss to the cheek and leaving.</p><p>You looked out the window after him until his car left your driveway and you loved the sight. He was in one of his black suits, which he usually wore at work, and it wasn't noticeable to the untrained eye but underneath, he had a variety of weapons clad to his body. You had watched him strap on the holsters around his ankles and hips, and the ones hidden by his suit jacket, just an hour ago. He had a knife in each sleeve of the jacket, too, and you wondered how he didn't cut himself with every move. But Bucky Barnes knew how to handle weapons.</p><p>He also knew how to handle you and you had come to find that he took both jobs very seriously. Not that there was any surprise in the matter. He took everything he did seriously and with the way he took full responsibility in every scene you did and whenever he knew you were giving up your inhibitions to become putty in his hands. It was why you weren't afraid to lose yourself, to fully let go. You trusted him. Maybe with your life even but you weren't fond of ever having to find that out.</p><p>And he was gone for a day when you started to miss him. This mission, as he sometimes called it, would have him working all of three weeks. Some celebrity wanted to go on vacation for a bit so he had to go with them.</p><p>Now, it was only Tuesday. Though already the second one. Somehow, it had ended up feeling much longer than expected – for the both of you. You had gone to work and lunch break and then to work again and then home every day but the whole time, you knew very well that you couldn't just go to his house or on a date with him. It was boring, to say the least.</p><p>You were getting desperate, as well. Of course, he had given you the rule that you weren't allowed to touch yourself <em>at all</em>. And because, weeks ago, you had found the loophole that rubbing yourself on your pillow or sitting under the bath faucet wasn't technically 'touching', Bucky had specified this time that no masturbating of any kind were to take place. You hated him but you loved him. It entailed that your orgasms would be that tad more intense and he had promised a nice, long scene in Tony's club when he got back.</p><p>But the prospect of all that didn't help ease the ache between your legs. And obviously, it didn't get better during the curse of the week. Especially when Bucky sent you pictures of himself.</p><p><em>Daddy please</em>, you texted him instantly, <em>you're torturing me.</em> You knew it was pointless to beg but you tried anyway.</p><p><em>That's the plan, baby girl</em>, he replied and shut off his phone again.</p><p>He had his phone turned off during work as to not get distracted. Only at night did he have the time to relax. He'd used this to get a hand around himself in order to blow off some steam.</p><p>This Tuesday, though, he didn't want to do it alone. He needed your voice to get off. Your moans and whimpers always got him so hard and tonight, he had to hear just that.</p><p>On top of that, your begging against the rules left him impatient but desperate times called for desperate measures.</p><p>:::::</p><p>“Daddy,” you whimpered into the phone when you picked up his call.</p><p>“Mmh, baby girl,” he groaned, happy to hear your voice for the first time in exactly four days, “how are you?”</p><p>It was a nice thing to say but weren't here for a casual conversation. “Aching, daddy.”</p><p>He hummed. “I bet you are,” he said, “same with me.”</p><p>You whined. “Daddy.” On the other end of the line, you were rubbing your thighs together, trying to keep yourself from sneaking a hand in between. That morning, you had woken up rutting against the mattress, instantly disappointed with yourself.</p><p>“I know, baby,” Bucky said softly, “if you're good for me and follow my lead, you'll get a reward today.”</p><p>You inhaled sharply. “I'll be good, I promise.”</p><p>“Tell me, what are you wearing?”</p><p>“Panties and a shirt you gave me,” you whispered.</p><p>“Mhm, I bet you look gorgeous.”</p><p>It wasn't a question and you didn't reply.</p><p>“Push up your shirt, get your nipples nice and hard for me,” he instructed and you obliged immediately.</p><p>“They're already hard, daddy,” you said.</p><p>Bucky chuckled. “I'd love to bite them like this, get you desperate. Use your fingers, baby. Pretend they're my teeth.”</p><p>“May I put the phone on speaker?”</p><p>“Are you alone right now?”</p><p>“Yes, daddy.”</p><p>“Then you yes, you may.”</p><p>You tapped the button and threw your phone to the side to get your fingers on you as quickly as possible. The moment you pinched your nipples hard, as hard as he would if he were there with you, you moaned deeply, sensitive due to abstinence.</p><p>“You like that, kitten?” He was touching himself as well, palming his hard cock through his boxers.</p><p>“Oh God, so much.” You pinched and pulled, rubbed and twisted your aching buds, your panties drenched by now.</p><p>“Go on, baby, get your fingers wet for me.”</p><p>The index and middle finger of your right hand went up to your mouth and you opened wide, pretending they were his larger ones. You absolutely loved sucking on his fingers, always knowing where they were going to end up next.</p><p>A bit of drool dribbled down from the corner of your mouth with the way you eagerly worked your fingers, pushing them in and out, licking them.</p><p>Bucky could hear the wet noises you made and knew you were ready.</p><p>“Put them on your nipples again, tease them for me,” he instructed and pulled himself out of his boxers.</p><p>“Oh, daddy,” you whined at the feeling but you ached to use your dripping fingers on something else, something more south.</p><p>By now, he was full-on tugging on his cock, getting closer to release with every minute that passed by. You could his quickened breathing through the phone and your hips bucked upward into nothing.</p><p>“Please, let me touch my pussy.”</p><p>“You're desperate, aren't you?” You could also hear the chuckle he made before you could even answer. “Beg.”</p><p>At his demand, the words flew out of your mouth. “Daddy, please. I need to touch myself, Sir. Shit, daddy, please.”</p><p>He let you hang for another minute before, “go on, nice and slow circles on your clit for me. Through your panties.”</p><p>You moaned loudly with the first touch.</p><p>“That's it, baby,” Bucky growled on the other end of the line. “I'm so close.”</p><p>You nodded hastily although he couldn't see you but your words had escaped you. All you could think of was that sweet release. He wasn't there in the room with you but you could feel his hands all over your body, coaxing your closer and closer.</p><p>Both his breathing and the breathy sounds he made grew more and more erratic until he told you, “fuck, I'm coming,” and spilt his seed over his hands and abdomen.</p><p>You were so, so close yourself, riding the edge like a pro. But he hadn't told you to come so you had no other choice.</p><p>“You were so good,” he cooed with a lazy smile on his lips, “helping me get off. You get your reward now.”</p><p>But you couldn't believe your ears at his next words. Almost with tears in your eyes, your bucking hips came to an abrupt halt. “What?”</p><p>“You heard me,” he said sternly, although also very much amused. You were beginning to think you were only ever going to have an orgasm in his presence. “Go to your dresser and open the present I gave you.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“It's your reward for being such a damn good girl.”</p><p>You couldn't stay mad at him for too long, you'd do close to anything for him if it would make him call you that. “You're going to be the fucking death of me,” you sighed and pulled your shirt back into place.</p><p>“Have you opened it yet?” Bucky sounded a lot sleepier than he had before.</p><p>“On it.” You scrambled off the bed over to your dresser where the small package sat exactly like it had since he had placed it there. Inside was a golden key. You gasped. “Is this...?”</p><p>“Yep,” he replied casually, although this was actually a big step forward, “So you can walk in an out whenever you please. You already have a few clothes and a toothbrush there, this was the only thing missing.”</p><p>You were at a loss for words. “Thank you,” was all you managed, “thank you so much.”</p><p>::::::::::</p><p>The idea had been to properly show him how grateful you were and how much you cared for him with a surprise. It was rather easily put into reality, too. A few candles – safe to play with, of course; you'd just hope you wouldn't forget to put them out before it got too heated – dimmed lights and you kneeling on the soft carpet of the living room.</p><p>His bag unceremoniously hit the floor before Bucky was fully through the door.</p><p>“Doll?” he asked, initially confused at the sight of you. Of course, he was intrigued within a moment of studying your kneeling form. You were wearing his favourite lingerie and your hair up in a braid, just how he liked it. “What's this?”</p><p>“What does it look like to you?” you countered.</p><p>He arched an eyebrow. “Sassy, are we?”</p><p>You bowed your head, closing your eyes. This was going to be fun. “I'm sorry.”</p><p>Bucky snorted out a small laugh. “Yeah, right.”</p><p>Slowly, he started to circle you. When he came to a halt in front of you, he traced his fingers underneath your chin to lift it.</p><p>“I missed you,” he murmured and leaned down to press a soft kiss to your lips. “And I brought a few presents.”</p><p>You shook your head. “You've already given me so much.”</p><p>“These are for both of us, darling,” he said with a smirk and dropped to his knees. He pulled you onto his lap, making you straddle his waist. “For every orgasm you give me, you get a present.” His big hands on your hips pulled you against him. “Give it all you got, baby.”</p><p>And you rolled your hips like it was your last act on earth, desperate to be good for him, desperate to get off.</p><p>“Bucky,” you whimpered when your cunt dragged over his hardened middle, offering the perfect pressure.</p><p>He stopped your movements instantly. “What do you call me?” Bucky's voice was stern and it sent a shiver down your spine.</p><p>“Daddy.”</p><p>“That's right,” he said, pleased now, “you can move.”</p><p>You rolled your hips again, faster this time, using his shoulders as leverage. With every thrust, you pulled yourself closer and closer. Whispering his title, the question whether you were allowed to come was on your lips but Bucky beat you to it.</p><p>Wrapping a hand around your braid, he pulled your head back to expose your throat to him. “Come for me, baby girl,” he said and leant down to suck a bruise to your skin.</p><p>You shuddered in his hands as you came hard and long from all the suspense he had put you through and even worked yourself through the orgasm with desperate force, aching to feel more of it.</p><p>“That's it, kitten,” he whispered, “so good. You get your first gift now.” As he reached behind himself, twisting a bit to see better, you fumbled with the buttons of his shirt trying to get it off. “No, no, leave it, baby.”</p><p>You wanted to protest but knew better than to open your mouth against him right now, not wanting to risk not finding out what he had brought.</p><p>Bucky took one of your hands and you watched in amazement as he strapped a leather handcuff to your wrist. It was thick and wide and felt oddly comfortable with the cushion on in the inside.</p><p>“Is this okay?” he asked, “not too tight?”</p><p>You shook your head. “I love it.”</p><p>He grinned at you with an essence of pride in him you fought to bring out every time you were like this.</p><p>Then, he took your other hand and did the same after guiding them behind your back. It made you almost push your breasts flush into his face as he reached around you, not that you were trying to hold back.</p><p>Whilst he was down there, he continued his mission to make you melt under his touch by gently kissing and biting your skin. No doubt, you would have bruises all over your chest and neck in a few minutes but they would become a reminder of what you were doing right now. You arched your back to offer him more skin to reach and he gingerly used this new access to move down to one of your nipples. There, it grew hotter and rougher and within seconds, he pulled on the bud with his teeth, forcing a moan out of you. Your bound hands behind your back fought the restrains as you longed to bury your fingers in his hair, making him stay where he was as he carried on his sweet assault.</p><p>“Daddy!” you shrieked when he wrapped a hand around your braid and pulled, hard. You fell backwards and almost into the carpet, had it not been for his other hand, the one he held tightly around your waist, that kept you mostly upward.</p><p>The rush of adrenaline caused by his action shot straight to your aching core and you couldn't help but rock your hips forward into his.</p><p>He chuckled darkly around your nipple before detaching himself from it. “Baby, if you liked that you'll love what I have planned,” he said, “but I need another orgasm from you to make it happen.</p><p>Bucky gave you no time to process his words or answer before he had pulled a knife from the back of his jeans, just like the first time you'd been together, and ran it across your thighs, careful not to cut you when he reached the edge of your thong and ripped the garment into pieces. Your body shuddered in his grasp, you couldn't stop yourself, and it earned you a sharp slap to the thigh.</p><p>“Keep still or I stop.” His voice rumbled with a deepness to it that told you – had you not felt him nudging against your ass – that he was painfully hard in his jeans.</p><p>You nodded weakly and forced yourself to let him continue. Within a few moments, he had torn your thong to shreds, followed by your bra, and thrown them off to the side together with the knife and gave you no warning before he thrust two fingers deep into your cunt, instantly searching out your g-spot.</p><p>A scream fell past your lips and he caught on, hitting his target every time he drove his fingers in and out of you.</p><p>It was almost embarrassing how close you were already but Bucky wanted you to be. “Baby, come on.”</p><p>“Daddy, fuck,” you rambled, high-pitched breathless, “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. <em>Ah</em>, so good, daddy.”</p><p>“Yeah?” he asked, “then come, baby. Come for daddy.”</p><p>And you did, although it took you a few more thrusts before you came all over his fingers, suddenly spreading the wetness that gushed out of you.</p><p>The sight made Bucky let out a surprised moan. You had come not only on his fingers but soaked both his jeans and parts of his shirt. “Did you just squirt?” he asked disbelievingly.</p><p>But you were too far gone to actually process his words and offer anything other than a weak, “mhmm.”</p><p>His face spread out in a cocky grin. “You're so gonna do that again, I'll make sure this wasn't the last time,” he said, “so hot. You get two presents now.”</p><p>Your eyes followed his hands as they reached into the bag again.</p><p>Whilst you recognised one of the items as a brand new anal plug, a heart-shaped pink one this time, you couldn't fully identify what seemed to be a metal chain of sorts.</p><p>“What would you like first, baby girl?” he asked you in that deep tone of his that had you trembling.</p><p>“Plug, please,” you mumbled and Bucky nodded.</p><p>From somewhere in his travel bag, he pulled out a small bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it after he had made you lie back on the carpet, lower half still propped up on his lap.</p><p>With the other hand, he nudged your legs open for better access. Bucky circled your hole a few times before he pushed his middle finger in to the first knuckle. “Relax, baby. I've got you.”</p><p>You closed your eyes and complied, allowing him to pump his finger in and out a couple of times.</p><p>When you let out your first moan, he retracted his fingers and coated the plug with a new amount of lube.</p><p>“Look at me, pet,” he said, “I want to see your eyes.”</p><p>And the moment you locked eyes, he pushed the plug in with one steady move and your jaw fell slack. Bucky grinned a cocky grin as he wiped his hands dry on his jeans and tapped the base of the plug with his knuckles, making you squirm again.</p><p>“Mhm, that's what I like to see,” he said, “a good girl on my lap, silently begging.”</p><p>You whined shamelessly, aching for his hands on your body.</p><p>Bucky chuckled. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Daddy,” you breathed. It made you realise how far under you actually were. Usually, you felt normal until Bucky asked you a question and you had trouble gathering the words and making your tongue cooperate. This was more. “Touch me.”</p><p>He tilted his head to the side. “Touch me what?”</p><p>You licked your lips to be able to form the words better. “Please. Touch me please, daddy.”</p><p>“That's more like it.” He ran his hands up and down your inner thighs. Then, he turned his attention to the other thing he had pulled out of the bag. When he untangled the little chain, you recognised what it was. Nipple clamps.</p><p>Bucky pulled you back up into a seating position on his lap, the plug lightly rubbed over his legs and you let out a helpless moan.</p><p>“Daddy, fuck.”</p><p>He had you soaking his pants with more of your wetness when he leant down to suck at one of your nipples. The other he circled with his knuckles. He replaced them with a clamp and your breath got caught in your throat. It hurt. It hurt a lot and you knew it would be constant until he'd take them off again but you loved every bit of it.</p><p>Your other nipple was released with the tiniest wet noise and he attached the clamp there as well and you could only watch as he experimentally tugged on the little chain, drawing a moan out of you.</p><p>“Colour?”</p><p>“Green,” you hummed, eyes closed in bliss.</p><p>Bucky captured your lips in a deep kiss that had your mind swimming even more. At the small of your back, your hands held tightly onto each other, desperate to touch something, anything.</p><p>“I need another orgasm, kitten.”</p><p>Without much of a warning, he pushed to fingers of his right hand into your pussy and placed his thumb on your clit. “Move,” was all he said. He was making you work for this one again. It was one of his favourite things to do. Torturing you by having you chase your own orgasm, not allowed to touch, only taking whatever he was giving you and getting nothing at the same time.</p><p>So, you moved. You rocked your hips a couple of times before you found an angle and a rhythm. And Bucky knew you had it when whined and rocked harder and faster, whispering his title like a prayer.</p><p>He kissed your throat again, eager to leave more marks to remind you both of this time, this reunion after ages apart. Then, he reached for the chain between your breasts and gestured for you to put it between your teeth. It made the feeling sting even more as it inevitably pulled with every move of your hips. You couldn't get enough.</p><p>Despite this being your third orgasm and having been barely touched, in comparison to other times you had with him, you came embarrassingly fast. Head falling onto his shoulder, you almost sobbed into his shirt as you came around his fingers. The thumb on your clit coaxing you through it and helping down when the waves eventually ebbed.</p><p>“You're so good, baby,” he whispered into your ear, “so, so good for me. Making daddy proud.”</p><p>You had no energy left to verbally react, so you merely nodded into the crook of his neck, breathing deeply, breathing in his scent.</p><p>“Last present, baby,” he said, “you up for it?”</p><p>You hummed in response.</p><p>Bucky pulled you flush to his chest with one arm and reached for the bag with his other. “This is a big one, baby,” he whispered against your lips once he was close enough.</p><p>“Is it your cock?” you asked dumbly. It pulled a surprised laugh out of him.</p><p>“No, baby. I meant metaphorically speaking.” His fingertips gently ran over the base of your skull before he tipped your head backwards. He asked for your colour just in case but your answer remained the same, so he kissed your neck again, so softly, this time, you almost didn't feel it in your headspace.</p><p>What you definitely did feel, though, was when some unfamiliar fabric touched your skin there. You jumped slightly at the sudden contact and searched for his eyes.</p><p>“Do you remember our first scene where I told you I was gonna put a collar on you?” he asked softly.</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“I got you one.”</p><p>With a sharp intake of breath, your eyes widened when you saw it. It was what seemed to be expensive leather with a clasp. In the middle, the two leather strips met in a silver heart-shaped ring. It was going to sit right in the middle of your throat and make you look so pretty. You longed to touch it.</p><p>“Can I?” he asked almost nervously.</p><p>You gave him permission with a silent nod and closed your eyes so you could only feel the leather touch your skin for the first time. And it was a completely new sensation. You knew what it felt like to have his hand around your throat but this? This was entirely different on such a high level of both intimacy and trust, and it was all you ever wanted.</p><p>He didn't even get the change to ask if you were okay with it when you hummed in approval at the feeling.</p><p>Bucky ghosted his fingers over the material absent-mindedly. “So pretty,” he cooed, “you look so good. I wanna ravish you.”</p><p>“Then do it,” you challenged. “Daddy,” was an addition for good measure.</p><p>With a smirk, he had set you back onto the carpet and stood up above you, telling you to follow him with a gesture of his finger. “Strip.”</p><p>Reluctantly, you rid yourself of what was left of your lingerie set, meaning stockings and the garter, the only things that had survived, and waited for more instructions.</p><p>He cocked his head to the side. “I want you against the wall,” he decided.</p><p>And so you found yourself, less than a minute later, in his arms getting pushed flush up against the wall, legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Your arms were painfully trapped in between but you couldn’t care less. His lips were on you even before that. “You're gonna be the fucking death of me,” Bucky panted as he aligned himself with your entrance and inched inside. Both of you let out your separate noises of relief and bliss as you felt yourself adjust to his width and length. With a weak but determined buck of your hips, you told him to move.</p><p>Bucky didn't fuck you with the same relentless passion that he usually did in a scene but it was fast nonetheless and felt so, so fucking good.</p><p>“God, shit. Daddy.” You were borderline hoarse from moaning and it only grew worse when he reached up to slip a finger under your collar and pull from behind. All of a sudden, your vision was swimming in the best way possible as air flowed into you more slowly. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head.</p><p>It spurred Bucky on. He sped up his pace and worked you both to the finish line.</p><p>“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” you whined and whimpered even against the restraint.</p><p>“I need you to come, baby,” he grunted, “I'm so fucking close.”</p><p>You nodded as a sign that you were close yourself. Pulling him closer into you with your legs around his hips, his pelvic bone brushed hard against your clit and it was all you needed to get lost in your orgasm. With a scream, your walls fluttered around him, driving him mad with pleasure.</p><p>“Shit, fuck.” Bucky's thrusts grew sloppy as he spilt himself inside you for the first time in weeks.</p><p>It took you both a while to get down from that high. But when you did, you were sitting on the couch, candles around you long burned down, breathing heavily into each other until Bucky spoke up once more, “you know, those candles are giving me an idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> While Bucky was an amazing dom, he was an expert at aftercare. He knew exactly how to bring you down from your high, how to get you back into the real world from subspace. It was a routine he was still working on but he’d found out a few special things and knew when you required them the most. And after this particular scene, were you especially in need for his attention and comfort.</p><p>“This is going to be the most intense I’ve ever gone with you,” he’d told you, “it is especially important that you tell me when it’s becoming too much.”</p><p>You’d told him you were up for it, which you honestly were, but you couldn’t help but wonder what exactly was it that made him this anxious to stress your bond of trust. Then, he pulled out the candles.</p><p>He sat you down in your usual playroom in the club, the plush carpet tickling your skin, and talked to you for a long time about everything he had planned and its risks, to all of which you agreed and acknowledged, before he made you pick colours and scent.</p><p>But he didn’t start with the candles right away. First, he had you lie back on the carpet where he had all the access he needed to strip you of your clothes and underwear. There were no restraints or rules when he coated his strong hands in massage oil and began to rub them over your stomach up to your breasts. You sighed blissfully as his fingers ran across your nipples. He lightly blew on them, making them even more tender from the cool air.</p><p>“Daddy, Sir!” you gasped and he spurred you on.</p><p>“Go on, pet,” he said in a low voice, “go under for me. Let go.”</p><p>The room was hot and stuffy, thick from the tension in the air. It wouldn’t take long for you fully submit, you felt it deep within your core like never before.</p><p>“I want you to let go, today, baby girl,” Bucky said, “You’ll be safe with me.”</p><p>You opened your eyes to look fiercely into his. “I trust you completely.”</p><p>Bucky smiled. “Good girl.” And his hands wandered down in their quest to have you shuddering beneath them, finding your thighs, spreading your legs, before they went up towards where you wanted him the most. He didn’t give in right away although you knew he wanted to. This was going to go on forever, you sensed.</p><p>You weren’t close just yet, though definitely getting there, and when he pressed his hands against your clit hard, spreading your wetness all over, rubbing and rubbing, he leant down towards your ear and whispered, a smirk on his lips, “cum for me.”</p><p>And you obliged. You hadn’t been fighting it off until he granted you permission like you usually had to. This time, you came on command. Thrashing and moaning under his hands you came, the release just for him.</p><p>“Oh shit, baby girl.” Bucky’s voice was hoarse; he was holding himself back, you were sure. “So good for me. Let me clean you up.”</p><p>You noticed his absence as he went to the adjacent bathroom to get a towel but barely felt him cleaning your body with it. Too preoccupied was your mind with the aftermath of your orgasm. You were gone for. He’d fuck you into oblivion, maybe even more so than ever, but you weren’t afraid. He had you.</p><p>You’d vowed to let go tonight, but you were already under mostly. With how exhausting your week had been, how dark your thoughts had been lately, the subspace he got you into often was a welcoming place.</p><p>“Colour, baby?” His eyes were searching yours for a sign of discomfort, but you felt better than ever before.</p><p>“Very green.”</p><p>He gave you a smile again. “Good girl. You ready for more?”</p><p>You nodded. Bucky’s hands were clean and dry once more, but only until he brought them back to your where your legs were still spread for him. He got lost for a moment, toying with your still sensitive clit. You whined high in your throat when he rubbed you in a particularly good angle and he stayed there, giving in to your pleasure.</p><p>“Don’t come,” he told you and you didn’t have it in you to protest. Although his orders were cruel at times, you loved following each one.</p><p>You shook your head and he leant down to kiss you. Bucky kept it sweet, letting you bury your hands in his hair, as you made out like teenagers – safe for his hands on your pussy, of course.</p><p>“Turn over for me,” he said, “ass up.”</p><p>The rough fabric of his black jeans scratched our skin when he pulled you in by the hips. “You feel what you do to me?”</p><p>You nodded just barely, the movement restricted by the way he had shoved your face into the carpet. For that, he placed a harsh slap on your arse.</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you to use your fucking words, huh, pet?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sir!” You ended your sentence on a shout, having been spanked again.</p><p>“That’s what I thought.” Bucky ground his crotch over your pussy, pulling your hips impossibly closer. “Will you be good for me now, baby girl? Follow all my rules?”</p><p>You gasped, “yes, daddy!”</p><p>There was no response other than him bending down to lap at your folds. You all but pushed yourself against him, his mouth on you was your favourite thing in the world. The carpet was burning your skin, your knees already aching and your face would soon follow but all you cared about was the pleasure.</p><p>“Daddy, please,” you begged for nothing in particular, only <em>more</em>. More of him, his hands, his smell, his tongue, his beard scratching your thighs, his everything.</p><p>And then, he spread your ass cheeks with his large hands, and licked a fat stripe up to your rear, circling your hole instantly.</p><p>Your surprised scream echoed through the room. “Shit, fuck!” Having not expected this, the shock of the new sensation sent you over the edge on accident. And Bucky pulled back to ruin your orgasm for you.</p><p>“Oh God, no,” you whimpered. “I’m sorry, daddy, I didn’t mean to, couldn’t help it.” Tears were threatening to spill, but Bucky distracted you with three more slaps to your ass. “You’re not being very good today, are you?” Disappointment lay heavily in his voice and he wore it with an unimpressed crease between his brows. “You’re not following my rules at all.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, daddy,” you promised, eyes searching out his eyes to prove it.</p><p>“That was your second strike,” he said, tone cold as ice to bring a shiver down your spine, “you disappoint me again, we stop.”</p><p>Your eyes widened. “Daddy–“</p><p>“Don’t you dare talk back at me.”</p><p>“No, Sir.”</p><p>He gave you a curt nod, settling back in between your thighs. “Now let’s try this again.”</p><p>The moment he went back to his actions at your other hole, you had to fight another building orgasm. This was so intimate, the sheer emotional weight of it had you close again. When he added his fingers, pushing them into your dripping cunt, you had to bite down on your tightly-closed fist to distract yourself from the pleasure.</p><p>Bucky pulled back. “Nuh-uh, I want to hear every noise you make,” he tutted, “don’t hide from me.”</p><p>You couldn’t keep it in any longer. “Daddy, please, let me cum. Shit, I need it so bad. Please.” Eyes closed, you were begging shamelessly. “Daddy, it feels so good. I need to cum. Please.”</p><p>“Begging won’t get you anywhere, you haven’t been a good girl, you know that.”</p><p>Grinding back, you practically rode his face, when he gave in to you again. Humming against your core, he shamelessly ate out both of your holes with a vigour that you should have been used to by now but that surprised you every single time he did it nonetheless. He was so good at this. Every cell in your body was fighting against your impending orgasm. <em>Don’t cum, don’t cum. Fuck.</em></p><p>“That’s right, baby. Don’t cum.”</p><p>You’d said that out loud. His fingers were pumping into you in the most delicious way, rubbing up on all the places you needed him the most. You rode the edge like it was the last thing you were going to do but you needed the release more than you needed air. “Please, I’m begging you. I’ll do anything, daddy. Please just let me cum.”</p><p>Bucky pulled back altogether but continued his work rubbing your clit, fucking you with his fingers. “Anything, huh?” He smirked, although you couldn’t see. “Then why don’t you cum?”</p><p>It took you an embarrassingly long time to process his words but once you did, your orgasm catapulted you into a whole other dimension. Stars exploding behind your lids as you had your eyes drawn shut tightly, you all but exploded on his fingers. You had your face shoved into the carpet by the sheer force of it, shuddering as he brought you back down with gentle circles on your clit, withdrawing his fingers.</p><p>Bucky placed a playful kiss to your ass cheek, before carefully flipping you over again. Eyes searching yours, he asked, “you with me?”</p><p>You could muster a blissful smile, your own eyes glossed over just a bit, and nodded.</p><p>He mirrored your smile. “Colour?”</p><p>“Green,” you mumbled happily.</p><p>“Good,” Bucky replied, “I want to try something new.”</p><p>He pulled out the candles then, and you knew this was going to be, how had he put it? Intense.</p><p>The expensive smell of ripe strawberries with a hint of white chocolate filled the room, making the air even more stuffy so that now, your lungs felt heavy and your head almost like it didn’t belong to you. Bucky had your legs spread and knelt in between them without touching you. The first candle, one of the ones you’d chosen, hovered above your body a few inches away from your skin but you could feel the sharp warmth radiating off of it. Before he tipped it over, he put out the flame as to not burn you. With one last look, making sure that you wanted this, he let a few experimental drops pool on your stomach.</p><p>You inhaled sharply at the sting that instantly followed.</p><p>“Colour?” Bucky checked again.</p><p>When the initial pain slowly began to blend into pleasure, you knew the answer. “Green.”</p><p>Bucky relaxed. “Good girl.”</p><p>The smile you offered quickly slid off your face, when new drops of hot wax landed on your skin. With every one of them, the feeling became more and more bearable until you felt yourself enjoying it. Being at his absolute mercy always brought a thrill that you couldn’t find anywhere else, and this time, it was even more intense. With one small move of his hand, he could seriously hurt you but you were so certain that he wouldn’t, you felt yourself float even higher until you were finally entirely under in the space you’d never allowed yourself to enter as much as you did now. You trusted him, and that was the ultimate turn-on.</p><p>The pain was gone fully, and you were all too aware of how the plush carpet felt against your back, how his own warmth reached out to you from where he sat between your legs, how the hardened, cold candle wax stuck to your skin, how it cracked under the movements of your breathing, and how much you loved him.</p><p>“I love you, too.” Bucky leant forward to press to your stomach, tenderly stroking your thighs in the process. “So good for me, baby. I’m so proud.”</p><p>You nodded; it was all you managed, but Bucky understood.</p><p>Turns out, peeling the wax off again had a whole other pain to it that you’d thought. As Bucky worked carefully, the hard substance pulled at your slightly damaged skin. Although, he followed every inch with kisses, and that made it much more pleasurable. He always played with contrasts like this, knowing it fucked with your mind. The way he fucked you hard but kept his movements slow, how he spanked you fiercely but told you he loved you, and, your favourite, how his hands were both warm and cold at the same time.</p><p>He pulled at one of your nipples with his teeth, drawing a surprised moan from your lips. Bucky was done playing, he wanted to go on. “Can you stand?” he asked, although he didn’t give you the time to reply as he picked you up and carried over to the bed.</p><p>“Hm?” you mumbled at the sudden movement.</p><p>Bucky looked down at you. “Are you still with me?” he asked.</p><p>It took you a while to answer but eventually, you nodded.</p><p>“Can you give me a colour?”</p><p>You were floating so high you weren’t certain you even have a body anymore. There was a permanent smile stretched across your lips, and your mind was occupied by one thing only: him. So the answer wasn’t very difficult to find, only hard to put into action.</p><p>“Y/N?” There was a hand around your chin tilting your head up so you could meet Bucky’s eyes.</p><p>“Green,” you breathed.</p><p>“Are you sure? Let me bring you some water.”</p><p>The cold liquid was at your lips a moment later and you gulped most of it down, not having realised how thirsty you’d become. It helped clear your head enough to ask for a kiss.</p><p>Bucky obliged happily and pulled you closer, his hands cupping your face. “I love you,” he mumbled against your lips and kissed you lazily for a few more minutes, before he pulled away.</p><p>“I love you, too”, you then said and Bucky couldn’t help the smile that lit up his whole face, that much you noticed even in your hazy state of mind.</p><p>“Are you ready for the next part?”</p><p>He made you drink some more water before he went on. During your kissing, he’d pulled you up on his lap. You noticed by the way you had to tilt your head down to reach his lips. The fabric of his jeans was still scratching your thighs when you rocked forward against his crotch. Bucky was still hard in his jeans, to a point where it must be painful now, as he hadn’t done anything to relief the pressure. You instantly felt bad. As you moved down his legs to get better access to the zipper, Bucky took hold of your hands.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m returning the favour, I’ve already come three times, and–“</p><p>He tightened the hold on your wrists. “Which one of us is calling the shots again?”</p><p>Your head dropped in shame. “You, Sir. I’m sorry, daddy,” you whispered. “Is this my third strike?”</p><p>Bucky lifted up your hands so he could kiss them gently. “No, doll. You are so good for me right now, wanting to please me. I’m not mad.”</p><p>Relief washed over you, but you shook your head to get rid of the feeling. Looking up at him, you waited for his next command.</p><p>“Give me a second,” he said and stood up from the bed to take off his pants. He came back with your collar. Your eyes widened and your heart set out a beat. He hadn’t put it on you again after the last time, when he had gifted it to you.</p><p>“Do you want to put this on?” This was always a question he asked before the big things. You nodded vigorously and could barely stop yourself from reaching out to it.</p><p>With a proud smile on his lips, Bucky gently strapped the expensive leather around your throat and tightened the clasp just in the right place, where you felt it with every breath you took. It was tighter than last time, you noticed but found this better now. You had your eyes closed during his actions, feeling the collar against your skin, his breath mix with yours, his warmth radiating and keeping you warm in the slightly chilly room. Your nipples stood to attention and Bucky leant down to nibble that the skin of your breasts, pulling at your nipple with his fingers. “So good for me,” he mumbled against your skin so quietly it was barely audible. Blood was rushing in your ears and you were floating again, almost as high as before.</p><p>“Do you trust me, darling?”</p><p>“Yes,” you whispered, nodding so you could feel the collar strain pull at your neck lightly.</p><p>Your eyes were still closed, tightly now, when he pulled you up on his lap again. He was sitting up against the headboard of the bed while you sought out balance with your hands gripping his shoulders.</p><p>“Open your eyes,” Bucky ordered softly, “I want to see them.”</p><p>You obliged, and could see the desire in his own, pupils blown with lust and hunger.</p><p>“I want you on my cock, now,” he said and your heart skipped a beat. The aching pulse between your legs you felt for him grew stronger, desperate to feel him inside you. Bucky tightly gripped your hips and lifted you up over his cock, before giving you a nod to go on.</p><p>You were holding onto his shoulders for dear life, the muscles straining under your fingers, as you let yourself sink down on his length. The movement was so slow your thighs were burning with it and you’d for sure be sore the next day, but none of that crossed your mind. You were focused on him only, the way he stretched out your walls in the most delicious way, settling perfectly at the just the right places, you were almost close again.</p><p>Bucky pulled your hips back and forth, so that there was enough friction to have you both panting and moaning, holding onto each other, but not enough for you to slip out of him. “Keep up that rhythm, pet,” he said.</p><p>Then, his hands were on your neck. You were struggling already to continue your movements. Certainly, your brain would soon turn to mush. It was more intense than you were used to and it only grew stronger when, just like last time, he pulled the collar back, so the heart-shaped metal was pushing against your throat. It wasn’t enough to constrict your airway, but it was enough for you to throw your head back, moaning helplessly. You couldn’t stop it if you tried.</p><p>“You like that, baby?”</p><p>A high-pitched whine was the only reply you managed but Bucky wore a proud smile nonetheless.</p><p>“You want more?”</p><p>Your vision was swimming so you closed your eyes, ignoring it. “More,” you breathed.</p><p>“I’m giving you ten seconds,” he said, and wrapped his whole hand – the flesh one – around your throat and <em>squeezed</em>. It wasn’t hard enough to bruise but hard enough to make breathing difficult for you, and when you stopped being able to bring air into your lungs, he counted backwards from ten. Eyes locked on you to make sure you were alright, he brushed back the strands of hair that had fallen from your braid and into your face. The feeling was barely there with all the other sensations you were going through, but you breathlessly hummed in bliss. There was little sound to it and Bucky took it as a sign of distress.</p><p>He let go of you at once, tilting your head to meet his eyes. “Too much?” he asked, suddenly slightly panicked, “tell me your colour.”</p><p>You shook your head. Both, to make him stop worrying and to clear your thoughts enough to choke out a “green.”</p><p>Bucky relaxed instantly. “You are being so good for me, baby girl. I love you.” The words were followed by a gentle kiss to your lips, which you instantly returned, almost on instinct.</p><p>“Do you want to try again?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Words were out of the question now.</p><p>He had his flesh hand around your throat a moment later and your eyes fell shut again. Before he tightened his hold, Bucky let out a strangled moan.</p><p>“Baby, slow down.” There was a hint of amusement in his tone and you only understand what he was talking about when both his hands gripped your hips tightly to halter your movements. You had been rocking your hips much faster now, unknowingly chasing an orgasm you weren’t allowed. You mumbled an apology but Bucky beat you to it.</p><p>“It’s okay, just go slower. I don’t want to cum yet.” And with that, he had both his hands on your neck, thumbs crossing over your windpipe, your pulse heavily beating under his hold. He didn’t give you a chance to prepare, when he squeezed again, stopping your breathing. He could feel tiny amounts of air dragging into your lungs under his palm and he couldn’t believe his luck. You moaned with the last amount of air you still had in your lungs and vaguely listened to him counting to ten.</p><p>This was much better that you had imagined. Trust was the feeling you felt first and foremost, even lust and love came after at this moment. You were fully at his mercy though all you could see when your eyes crossed paths with his was pure adoration and pride, and love. He wasn’t going to harm you ever, and that knowledge almost sent you over the edge. But the ten seconds were over and he let go again. Pulling air into your lungs felt almost too intense now, everything around you suddenly felt closer, it was like your nerves had grown tenfold, everything was heightened beyond your imagination.</p><p>“Daddy,” was all the only word you could think of to bring across your thoughts. But he understood just fine.</p><p>He let you rock your hips again the way you wanted. “One more time, baby? One more time and then you can cum.”</p><p>You nodded vigorously at that. “You, daddy.”</p><p>Bucky pressed a hazy kiss to your temple. “Yes, doll. I’ll cum, too.” He took a second just to get lost in the way you felt around him, squeezing him like he had your neck, eyes closed, meeting your thrusts. Then, his hand was back at your throat, the other around your lower back, pulling your closer, helping you ride him. “Baby, I can’t wait to have you cum on my cock. You feel so good.”</p><p>You nodded helplessly, so close to the edge you could practically taste it.</p><p>“I’ll give you fifteen seconds this time, okay?”</p><p>You weren’t in the condition to answer it but you wanted it, so much. Nodding again, because that was the only reply you could give, you screwed your eyes shut when he tightened his fingers around your neck one last time.</p><p>“Baby, fifteen seconds then you can cum,” Bucky said breathlessly, “God, I’m so close.”</p><p>He was counting again, and with every passing second, you were floating higher and higher, losing all grip to anything and everything around you except Bucky. You felt the orgasm creep up slowly but so, so strongly from deep within you, shooting up into every single nerve ending in your body, and had Bucky not finished counting, you wouldn’t have been able to hold it off any longer.</p><p>“Fifteen, baby,” he gasped, “cum for me, darling. Cum.”</p><p>You didn’t need to be told twice as the orgasm washed over you in a powerful wave that catapulted you into a feeling of nothing but absolute bliss. Bucky emptied himself inside you, bottoming out completely, holding you close. You felt every drop of his hot load filling you up, marking you as his, and you were coming still. It seemed to go on forever without becoming too much. You were utterly gone for and didn’t notice anything around you except for that bliss.</p><p>This time, it took you much longer than usual to return to a fully awake state. Bucky would tell you later that while you were conscious enough to answer his questions, your replies had only been in the form of weak whines and moans. Whenever he touched you, you slightly jumped at the contact, overstimulated to the maximum, but sought out the comfort a second later.</p><p>He had a whole routine for this. Aftercare was the most important part, he had told you once, and while you rarely noticed most of it, you knew he had a deliberate system for every situation. Today, he lifted you off his cock and ever so gently manoeuvred you onto the bed so you were comfortable. He went over to the bathroom to quickly clean himself off and wet a washcloth for you. He cleaned you carefully, starting with your face to get rid of the sweat and tears that had dried there throughout the session, and worked is way down your body. You hummed lowly at his touches and the kisses he left on your skin once an area was clean. Cautiously, he was quick in sensitive areas to avoid hurting you in any way. Bucky did this mainly for comfort rather than cleaning, as you were going to take a shower later or he was going to draw you a bath soon enough.</p><p>Once he was done, he drew up the blankets on the bed to cover you, you tended to get cold when coming down from your high. Bucky wrapped his arms around you, gently stroking your skin, all the while whispering sweet nothings into your ear. He told you how proud he was, what a good girl you had been for him, how much he loved you.</p><p>You began to stir awake then, and Bucky could watch your eyes get clearer, as your words began to be actual words rather than noises. He fondly studied you, making sure he hadn’t been too rough or demanding. And today, he asked you some questions.</p><p>“It wasn’t too much, was it?” There was a crease between his brows that you gently smoothed out with your thumb, shaking your head.</p><p>“Perfect,” you mumbled, “loved it.”</p><p>He knew you were going to be like this for a while. You usually needed around twenty minutes to be yourself again, but today had been more demanding on you. Bucky pressed a few kisses to your temple, drawing you in closer. “You were really under today, weren’t you?”</p><p>You nodded against him. “Felt like an out-of-body experience.” You started giggling.</p><p>“What?” he asked, a smile on his lips.</p><p>“I feel like a pile of over-cooked noodles,” you said, “I think you have to dress me and carry me to the car.”</p><p>Bucky laughed at that. “Who says we’re leaving anytime soon? I was planning on holding you here until you’re solid enough to walk again.” He moved, keeping himself up on his elbow to look down at you, suddenly serious again. He had to make sure you were fully okay before he was going to let you out of his sight. “I didn’t force you into subspace, right? I know I did a lot of very intense things today.”</p><p>You shook your head, lifting a hand to cup his cheek. “No, I don’t think I even noticed when I was under, I just was at some point. But I loved what we did. It made me trust you so much I thought I was going to cry.”</p><p>Bucky tilted his head. “You did cry,” he said, “well, not <em>cry, </em>but there were a few tears here and there.”</p><p>You shrugged. “What am I like when I’m under?” you asked.</p><p>He kissed you briefly before lying back down beside you. “It’s like you’re awake but unconscious at the same time, kind of hard to explain,” he said, “because you move and everything but when I ask you something, you need a long time to process it and then when you answer, it’s mainly nods or noises.”</p><p>“Am I weird like that?” you wanted to know, suddenly feeling self-conscious.</p><p>“Not at all,” Bucky replied truthfully, “at first, I was terrified that I had broken you, that I had gone too far or hurt you, but then I realised that you simply go like this because you need to. And to know that you trust me enough to fully submit to me, that you let go of all inhibitions and let me be in charge, that’s the best feeling in the world, I’m telling you.”</p><p>“Trusting you like this takes a lot of pressure off me, I find. I can’t make a wrong decision, I don’t have to think at all, I just do what you tell me to.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence before Bucky said, “we really are a match made in heaven, aren’t we?” to which you could only agree. Giggling like school girls, you got lost again in a frenzy of kissing and touching before deciding it was time to go home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bucky?” The waiter had just brought your food to the table – the starter of a super expensive three course meal at the fanciest restaurant Bucky knew – and you longed to dig in but the question had been burning you for a while now. “What’s it like dominating someone?”</p><p>Bucky, sitting across from you, had, this whole time, only once taken his eyes from you to choose something from the menu, now looked at you like he was surprised by the question whilst expecting it at the same time. “Do you want to talk about this now?” His tongue darted out to part his lips and you wouldn’t have caught the move had you not been staring at him nervously. He gestured towards the food in front of you and you lifted your cutlery.</p><p>“I just– I’ve been wondering for a while,” you said,” because I don’t really understand what you get out of it.”</p><p>Bucky tilted his head in confusion. “Can you elaborate? And eat, it’s gonna get cold.”</p><p>“It’s a salat.”</p><p>“It’s gonna wither, then,” Bucky deadpanned.</p><p>You took a few mouthfuls, letting the flavours get to know each other on your tongue – Bucky had ordered for you, you couldn’t decide – and used this time to think of a coherent answer.</p><p>“Like, you do all these things to me and you always make me cum so many times while you don’t get more out of it than fucking me in the end.”</p><p>Bucky’s eyes widened at the word ‘fucking’ before his expression changed to something more gentle. “It’s not about the orgasms and you know that,” he almost tutted, “the one major thing, and I can’t get that with anyone other than you, is trust. I get to push you to your limit, knowing that you trust me so much that you put down every defence mechanism and give yourself up to me completely. You can’t imagine what a thrill that is.”</p><p>You nodded, not knowing what to say. The food was incredibly good but you couldn’t find it in you to pay it the appreciation you’d intended.</p><p>“You want to try it out?”</p><p>And the food got stuck in your throat mercilessly. Coughing it up without trying to attract too much attention, you eventually prevailed and gulped down some the wine that went perfectly with the meal.</p><p>Bucky looked at you with wide eyes but softened up when he saw that you were fine.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean,” Bucky said, dragging out the words slightly, “do you want to try it out?”</p><p>“Like, being your dom for a night?” That felt weird to say.</p><p>“Yeah, why not?” Bucky shrugged but just after, he had his dominant face back on. “Though kitten, and make sure you don’t get that wrong, I am <em>letting</em> you do this to me and I can turn it around on you just as quickly as we started it.”</p><p>You nodded instantly. “Of course, Sir.”</p><p>“That’s my girl,” he said in the tone that had become music to your ears, “and let’s finish this meal so that I can take you home and bend you over the nearest surface I can find.”</p><p>“Bucky?” you asked carefully.</p><p>“Yes, baby?”</p><p>“Can we skip dessert?”</p><p>Bucky smiled. “Of course, darling.”</p><p>:::::</p><p>“Where do you want me?”</p><p>You were not in your element. In fact, you were nowhere near it, but you were too curious to pass this opportunity up.</p><p>You had him in your usual room in the club, trying to straighten your posture like he always had it, doing your best to stop your hands from fidgeting. It was exciting beyond anything you could have imagined and you had a thousand things on your mind at once and no idea where to start. You mainly wanted to hear him beg.</p><p>“Stand there, don’t move.” You kept your commands short and tight, just the way he did, but it didn’t feel right on your tongue. “Please.”</p><p>Bucky stood to attention like you would have imagined he had done in the army, shoulders back, chest tight, jaw clenched. You wanted to relax him. So, stepping closer, you let your hands roam over his chest and stomach, moving them towards his behind before settling on his ass, where you cupped the cheeks and squeezed harshly. Bucky couldn’t contain a smile just in the corners of his mouth but you got it off him with a quick slap to his ass.</p><p>“Are you mocking me?”</p><p>“No,” he said earnestly, still fighting that smirk.</p><p>“Thought so.”</p><p>You ran your hands back up his torso before you, with careful fingers, loosened the knot in his tie. He was looking down at you the entire time and while you loved his eyes, it wasn’t his turn to study you tonight.</p><p>“Close your eyes,” you said to which he obliged reluctantly. He wanted to see you do this, but, as much as he hated to admit it, you were in charge.</p><p>You walked around him and pulled his hands back. With a swift knot you had learned specifically for this, you tied them together by his wrists, using a rope you had asked him to bring. “Is this too tight?”</p><p>Bucky shook his head, earning him another slap to his ass.</p><p>“Use your words,” you demanded, using his own methods against him.</p><p>“No, baby,” he said, “it’s perfect.” You’d decided to keep the nicknames as they were, having him call you ‘mistress’ or anything like that felt entirely wrong and you wouldn’t have been able to get into the right headspace for it. Both of you knew that he could easily get himself out of the restraint but this was not about that.</p><p>You were back in front of him, then, and worked the necktie off him altogether to use it as a makeshift blindfold. Bucky made a noise of protest but otherwise kept quiet.</p><p>“What is it?” you asked in mock pity, “would you like to watch me as suck your cock?”</p><p>“Yes, please.” He was politely pleading already, and you suddenly felt proud of yourself.</p><p>“Too bad.” You started on slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “I thought about making you strip for me, but I realised nothing you could do would be as good as me in the lingerie I buy only for you.”</p><p>And you were right. Bucky made a strangled noise. No doubt he was imagining you sway your hips right in front him, wearing nothing but a nice set he loved to see you in. The thought alone was torture.</p><p>“Are you hard for me?”</p><p>He was. Achingly so. His jeans trapped him uncomfortably, his length eagerly pulsing with every heartbeat. “Please, touch me.”</p><p>“Or what?” The hint of a smile was noticeable to Bucky even with the blindfold, the amusement that was blooming up in you for teasing him obvious. “What are you gonna do if I don’t give you what you want?”</p><p>“Whatever you tell me to, baby.”</p><p>With the shirt open, his taut chest right there, you fumbled with the button of his jeans without opening them. “Is that so?”</p><p>“Yes.” Shit, even like this, he was better at following the commands than you were. To this day, you frequently forgot to always give an answer with words and nothing less.</p><p>He gasped loudly when you – quite literally – grabbed him by the balls, rubbing your hand over his crotch. “This better?”</p><p>“Oh shit, yes.”</p><p>You didn’t give him enough pressure to please him, only enough to get him breathing heavily against your ear. “What do you want?”</p><p>Bucky cursed. “Touch me, baby.”</p><p>“But I am touching you.” You worked a hand up his abdomen to pinch at one of his nipples. “You need to be more specific.”</p><p>This was maddening. You knew exactly how he felt. Having to say what you wanted had a humiliating aspect to it, and you were wondering whether he thought the same right now.</p><p>“You said you would suck my cock,” he offered, but that wasn’t what you’d asked for.</p><p>You laughed like he sometimes did. “Oh, and is that what you want?”</p><p>“Yes, doll, I need you.”</p><p>“Do you really?” You opened the button of his jeans, and torturously slowly pulled down the zipper. “Tell me how much you want it. Tell me, daddy. <em>Beg</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, God.” He wanted to touch you, bend you over his knee for challenging him like this but you had made a deal, and he wanted you to have fun tonight. He’d be happy either way. The dam broke, then. “Please, fuck, please. Doll, I’m begging. Please, touch my cock. I need it so much.” Bucky gave it his all. He really was borderline desperate, given your teasing.</p><p>You gave in. Reaching into his pants, you pulled out his heavy length and wrapped both hands around it. You gave him no time to gather his thoughts as you pumped him slowly. Bucky groaned loudly next to your ear, and it sent a shiver down your spine, knowing you pleased him like this.</p><p>He bucked his hips forward and you let go instantly, taking a small step back. “Don’t move,” you said sternly, “you’ll take what I give you and nothing more.”</p><p>“Shit, shit.” Bucky shook his head. “You feel so good, baby. Please, I want more.”</p><p>With his blindfold on, Bucky had no idea that you’d sunken down on your knees in front of him. A long lick with your tongue up his length, though, painfully made him aware.</p><p>“Is this what you wanted, daddy?” You looked up at him to capture his reaction. He nodded, and that earned him a smack to his thigh where he was still wearing his jeans. “Not so easy to use your words after all, is it?”</p><p>“Yes, yes! Please, let me fuck your mouth.”</p><p>Still pumping his length, paying most attention to his tip, you teased him. “This is not a very polite way to ask a lady, is it?”</p><p>Bucky growled deep in his chest.</p><p>“I can pull back altogether and just watch you squirm from here,” you warned. You were getting better at this with every word you spoke. It really was fun, you were beginning to realise.</p><p>“No!” Bucky bit the inside of his cheek before he spoke again. “Please, baby. Please, I need–ah!”</p><p>You sunk down on his cock as far as you could – you’d gotten much better at it over the last year – until you could feel his pelvic bone against the tip of your nose. Sliding back up, you had him wrapped around your finger, all he wanted was to cum and only you could make him.</p><p>“Oh, God. You feel so good, kitten.” Bucky moaned weakly. “I think I’m close already.”</p><p>You worked your magic. Licking from his base to his tip, playing with his balls just the way he liked, taking him in all the way again and again, until his knees began to wobble.</p><p>“Do you need to cum, daddy?” you asked as he was moaning loudly, swearing, calling your name, and it was a dumb question because it was painstakingly obvious. But you wanted to hear him say it, beg for it.</p><p>“Yes! Shit, yes. Please, allow me to cum.” He was holding back, that much was noticeable through his flexing hips, and you knew just how much he wanted to shove his cock down your throat, but he <em>couldn‘t</em>.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Bucky’s entire posture tightened. “What?”</p><p>“I said, no.” You were back to slowly rubbing him up and down. “I’m gonna cum first.”</p><p>You stood up. He could feel you walk behind him, and rubbed his wrists once you had loosened the rope there. The blindfold followed, and before he had the time to take in his surroundings, take you in, you pushed him backwards in the direction of the bed. He stumbled, losing his pants on the way, and fell back into the mattress. Breathless, he could do nothing but stare up at you as you undressed right in front of him. Down to nothing but your bra, you climbed up onto his lap.</p><p>“You move, and I’m gone. Is that clear?”</p><p>“Yes, baby,” Bucky agreed reluctantly.</p><p>“Lift your arms over your head,” you ordered, and used his crossed wrists as leverage, holding him down. You started to move then, pushing your hips against his, grinding on his cock. With the first whimper that fell from your lips, you sped up, dragging your soaking wet pussy over his length over and over again. It wouldn’t take long for you to cum, that was for sure, but you needed to make a show of it.</p><p>“Can I touch you, please?” he asked cautiously, but you shook your head and picked up the pace. You were coating his cock in your juices with every rock of your hips, and it felt so, so good. Him beneath you, rubbing you in the most amazing way, having him at your mercy.</p><p>“Daddy, I’m close,” you couldn’t help but whine.</p><p>“Fuck, me, too.”</p><p>You shook your head again, silently telling him not to. Then, you locked your gaze with his, and ground your hips down hard. His hard shaft against your clit, you wanted to cum, you were so close, but the more your hips bucked, the more it dawned on you.</p><p>“Daddy, fuck. Fuck, daddy, please.”</p><p>And Bucky, too, began to realise what was happening. “You need to cum, baby?”</p><p>You nodded heavily, breathless. “But – ah, shit. I can’t.”</p><p>“You need me to tell you, is that it?” Bucky licked his lips. “You need my permission?”</p><p>Again, you nodded, eyes screwed shut. “Please.”</p><p>Bucky studied you from where he was trapped beneath you. He could easily push you up, roll you over, and fuck you like he desperately wanted to, but he decided to let you have this one. “Okay, baby. You can cum. I want you to cum.”</p><p>And you did. The coil within you grew tighter and tighter before it finally snapped. Hips shaking, desperate for friction, you rubbed yourself on his cock, riding out the orgasm. Breathless, you fell forward onto Bucky’s chest, and he embraced you. Wrapping both arms around you, he held you close.</p><p>It took a bit for both of you to calm down. “Too much,” you mumbled against his skin.</p><p>He picked you up then, knowing exactly what you needed. He walked you over to the bathroom with you wrapped around his body and turned on the shower when he got there.</p><p>The water was blissfully cold when it hit your skin. The fire within you calmed down and your head felt clearer all of a sudden.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>You nodded into the crook of his neck.</p><p>Bucky’s skilled fingers unclasped the bra you were still wearing and tossed it somewhere behind him. “It’s all good. You are good,” he mumbled, “can you look at me?”</p><p>Reluctantly, you pulled back and lifted your head.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” you replied, “I don’t know what happened.”</p><p>Bucky turned the temperature of the water up, so you wouldn’t catch a cold seeing how you were shivering already, and tilted his head to the side. “I think I do.”</p><p>You looked at him questioningly.</p><p>“You’re a sub through and through.” He grinned cockily. “And I’m your dom.”</p><p>“Captain obvious.” You lightly slapped his arm.</p><p>Bucky laughed. “I’m a sergeant, actually,” he said before he was serious again. “No, I mean, I wouldn’t be able to submit to someone, not like you do to me. It’s just not part of me, like you don’t feel comfortable dominating anyone.”</p><p>You nodded. “It’s difficult. You have a lot of responsibility. I was constantly worried I could harm you. I don’t know how you do it.”</p><p>Bucky’s features went soft. “I’m terrified as well, don’t get me wrong. I just trust myself enough to be able to read you completely, and I trust that you tell me when it’s too much.”</p><p>“It’s more about giving and taking than I realised.”</p><p>He nodded, gently running a thumb across your cheek. “You give me all, and I give you all in return.”</p><p>You didn’t know what to say to that, so you pulled him in for a kiss. And you kissed for a while until Bucky pulled back, looking deep into your eyes.</p><p>“Will you marry me?”</p><p>Your mouth fell slack, and you stared at him in shock.</p><p>“Wait!” Bucky set you down and you let him move you like you were a doll, no resistance, as placed you on your feet, and, looking back, you had no idea how you’d stood upright as he’d sprinted out of the room. Your heart felt like a kickdrum in your chest the entire time, and when he returned and actually went down on one knee in front of you in the small space of the shower, holding up a ring box with a gorgeous diamond ring inside, you fell to your knees as well.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Holy shit,” Bucky said disbelievingly, but with so much happiness in his voice. He pulled you in for another kiss that quickly evolved into something more intense and desperate.</p><p>“Fuck me,” you breathed, “please, Bucky. Please.”</p><p>“Whatever you want, babygirl.” He took the time to slip the ring onto your finger, before he lifted you up again. You were pressed against the wall barely a second later, and Bucky was inside you once another had passed.</p><p>“Oh, God.”</p><p>You moaned in unison, holding onto each other for dear life. You had your legs tightly wrapped around his middle, answering his thrusts with your hips bucking forward.</p><p>“Shit, you always feel so good around me. It never gets old.”</p><p>You could do nothing but moan in response.</p><p>“You’re mine,” Bucky grunted, and when he picked up the pace, his thrusts were so forceful, they knocked your head against the hard tiles on the wall. “Fuck, sorry.” He leaned out of the shower far enough to reach a towel that he bunched up and put behind your head, all the while continuing his movements. When he was sure you weren’t hurting, he ran a hand down your torso, briefly stopping at your breasts, where you were pulling and pinching your own nipples, over to your clit, rubbing it just the way you loved.</p><p>“Say it, baby.” He was staring down at where his cock was disappearing between your folds over and over again. “Say you’re mine.”</p><p>You gasped, “yours. I’m yours, daddy.”</p><p>“That’s it, pet. Fuck, you feel so good. I’m not gonna last.”</p><p>You shook your head, telling him you weren’t either. “Daddy, please.”</p><p>He sped up even more, his thrusts relentless now. “I know, baby, me too.” Bucky kissed you again. “Let’s cum together, yeah? Cum for me, now.”</p><p>Walls clenching down on his cock, you came so hard that white dots were dancing in your vision, shuddering in his arms. Bucky followed suit almost instantly, chasing his own orgasm, as he buried himself into your tight heat.</p><p>You kissed him, then, and didn’t stop until long after he had gone soft inside you. Wrapped tightly around each other, you kissed until the water ran cold again.</p><p>“Marry me,” he mumbled into the skin of your neck.</p><p>“I already said yes.”</p><p>“Say it again.”</p><p>You pulled up his head by the hair at the back of his neck, looking at him intently. “I will marry you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>